Missing you
by sunpancakes
Summary: After losing Tai to Piedmon, Matt is never the same, he didn't get there in time, he failed. Life changes, and the world continues... But what happened to him exactly? Heartbroken digidestined will get hope back, when the mighty leader returns. Taito
1. Missing you

Here's a new fic of mine. I know about this anime but I saw it on Spanish (remember I'm Mexican, and proud of that I am! ^_~) so I may not know some of the attacks, so I'll translate them into what I think it's the closest one to the real one ok? This is depressing in some parts, but this is a TAITO, if you don't like this kind of fics, then go. Now on with the fic...  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be all mushy. And I bet you wouldn't like that would you? So don't sue me!  
  
~*To my friends*~  
  
Thanks for your support & thanks for helping me when I need you! God blesses you all! ^_~  
  
~*IMPORTANT NOTE: This is from my mind, it happens in the first season when facing Piedmon...*~  
  
  
  
"Missing you"  
  
By StArPrInCeSsSaKuRa  
  
Yamato Ishida was in his room staring at the empty space. He hadn't been the same since that day three years ago, when all what mattered to him vanished in thin air...  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
The digidestined had been walking towards Piedmon's hiding place followed by their faithful digimons, and as usual Tai was leading them. They where about to meet with Jyou and Mimi. Then they would all be together, all except Matt. He wasn't anywhere to be found. He had left on his own after that horrible fight with Tai.  
  
After a while of walking they met with Piedmon himself, he attacked, Tai quickly sent Sora and TK to look for Matt, he knew he couldn't win with out him. Then Tai looked towards where Izzy and Kari where, then he yelled:  
  
-"Quickly go and find cover, Agumon and I will deal with him."-He ordered, then he looked towards Agumon. The digimon nodded. The he returned his gaze towards the other digidestined. Then Izzy said:  
  
-"No, let me stay at least. You won't be able to fight him alone!"-Izzy pleaded  
  
-"No! If you stay who'll protect Kari if we fail? Who? You go and find cover! You can come out when the others arrive!"-He yelled then pushed the boy back. Izzy nodded and grabbed Kari by the waist and lifted her. He carried her and started to run not daring to look back followed by tentomon. Kari kept yelling and crying about not leaving her brother:  
  
-"No! Tai! Let me go! Tai! TAI!"-She kept yelling then she yelled–"Gatomon help Tai, please!"- Gatomon stopped running and looked to Tai.  
  
-"What are you waiting? Move! C'mon go! You're of no help with out Kari; you'll be better protecting her."-The digimon nodded and started running towards Izzy and Kari.  
  
-"Aww, you're leaving so soon? That's not acceptable!"-Piedmon yelled then he attempt to follow them but was stopped by Tai. He turned to where Izzy and Kari were running he saw them disappear in the horizon. He then returned his gaze to Piedmon, his worried face turned into a glare...  
  
-"Where do you think you're going?"-He demanded while glaring to the evil digimon-"You're fighting me you ugly!"-He said, this infuriated the evil digimon. Then Tai looked towards Agumon and yelled:  
  
-"Time to digivolve!"-Agumon nodded then...  
  
  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Sora kept looking for Matt along with TK and Patamon. They where riding on Birdramon's claws. They kept yelling Matt's name over and over. Then they spotted Matt's boat. They descended a little and saw Jyou and Mimi with a lot of other good digimons. They yelled to them...  
  
-"Mimi!"-Sora yelled  
  
-"Jyou!"-TK yelled. Both Mimi and Jyou looked up and saw Birdramon and the others; they waved at them with smiling faces. But those smiles disappear after hearing Sora's message. They told her they hadn't seen Matt or Gabumon anywhere. They decided to return to where Tai and the others where, what they didn't know was that Gabumon had heard it all, he still couldn't wake Matt from his trance. Then he heard Sora and TK's yells; he went to check it and heard it all. He returned to where Matt was and started to shake him and kept shouting:  
  
-"Please Matt, please wake up! The others need you! TK needs you!"-But Matt was sucked in his thoughts. He kept repeating to himself: "He hates you Yamato, you were always making fun of him and arguing with him. You where always fighting with him. Face it Tai hates you. If you weren't such a coward and show your real emotions this wouldn't have happen. If you hadn't trusted a strange digimon you wouldn't be on your own right now. You wouldn't have said those awful things to him, you wouldn't have hurt him"- He had a secret crush for Tai, his courage, his cheerful mood, his positive thinking and his determination was amazing to Matt. He would die for him, but he couldn't fix what he had done, he couldn't. Gabumon got tired and yelled:  
  
-"MATT THEY NEED YOU! TAI NEEDS YOU! HE'S BEING ATTACKED BY PIEDMON HIMSELF, HE NEEDS YOU"-Matt's eyes widened "Tai's in trouble and I'm here blaming myself, hiding from the truth. I must help him," he thought. He stood and ordered Gabumon:  
  
-"It's digivolve time!"-"Please Tai hold on, just hold on," he thought...  
  
  
  
"AGUMON WARDIGIVOLVE TO...  
  
WARGREYMON"  
  
  
  
Then Piedmon attacked them with a huge army of evil digimons. But luckily for them Jyou and Mimi appeared with an army full of all kinds of digimons, from big ones to small ones. Followed by Sora and TK, Tai looked at Sora. She shook her head in sign that they hadn't found him. "Damn, where doomed" Tai thought. Piedmon watched them arrive then he turned towards WarGreymon and whispered:  
  
-"Let the games begin."-With a deadly smile on his face  
  
Piedmon and Wargreymon had a huge fight. WarGreymon used his best attacks but Piedmon seemed to be unaffected by them. WarGreymon grew tired and tired from the constant attacking and blocking attacks. He started to lose, then it happen...  
  
-"TRUMP SWORD"-  
  
He received a deathly hit; he fell to the ground unconscious. He returned to his Agumon form. Blood was coming from a huge wound on one of his sides from Piedmon's attack. Piedmon let a maniac laugh and the started to walk towards Tai. Tai's hope died, but not his courage. He stepped in front of Piedmon and yelled:  
  
-"You may have defeated WarGreymon, but you haven't defeated me or the other digidestined. If you want to fight them it will be over my dead body!"-He said stretching his arms to his sides trying to block his path. Piedmon started to chuckle then he replied:  
  
-"That's a tempting offer. In fact I'll accept it."-He said. Then he yelled:  
  
-"TRUMP SWORD"- The others digidestined had just finished dealing with the evil digimons when they heard it, everyone of them, every digimon present saw with horror Wargreymon fall to the ground and heard Tai's threat. Then they saw and attack going right to Tai's chest. He didn't move, hesitate or even try to block it. He stayed like that, with his arms stretched to his sides. Both swords pierced him right in the chest and came out from his back, the whole swords. Two big wounds started to bleed; one sword pierced his stomach and the other his heart. Everything seemed to be happening slowly. Tai fell to the ground and a large thud was heard followed by a silence only broken by a boy's scream.  
  
-"NO TAI!"-Everyone there saw Matt arrive on Garurumon's back; he kept yelling Tai's name. He got down and kneeled beside him, while Garurumon turned back to Gabumon and went to check Agumon. He took Tai's head and rested it in his lap, and then he started to caress his brown hair and slid his hand to touch his cheek. Tai's eyes opened a little then he said:  
  
-"Ma...Matt...you're here..."-He choked out, Matt started to caress his cheek with his gloved fingertips and answered:  
  
-"I'm here Tai, sorry for being late. Everything will be fine."-He said gently, Tai placed his hand on Matt's, the one he was caressing his face and said in a whisper:  
  
-"I'm...sorry...for...arguing...with...you...all...the...time... I under...understand...if...you...hate...me..."-He said with sorrow in his voice. Matt's tears started to shed.  
  
-"I can never hate you Taichi Yagami, I can't and I never will."-Matt said tears streaming down his cheeks. Tai choked in pain and coughed blood then he whispered with a small smile in his face:  
  
-"I'm...glad...to...cough...hear...that...because...I...love...you...Mat.. ."-He choked out before dying. Matt hugged his head against his chest and whispered:  
  
-"I love you too, Taichi Kamiya"-He sobbed in Tai's head breathing the faint sweet scent of his hair. Then Tai's & Agumon bodies started to disappear piece by piece (like in the battle with Apocalimon) Matt yelled:  
  
-"NO TAI DON'T LEAVE ME!"-He yelled shedding tears; all the digimon (except Piedmon) and the digidestined were crying their eyes out. Kari ran to his brother's side but she was too late and arrived when he had disappeared. She kneeled on the ground and started to cry. Piedmon let a maniac laugh and yelled:  
  
-"Who wants to be next?"-He said with a smirk. Matt turned and gave him a death glare that sent shivers through his spine. Then he yelled:  
  
-"You'll pay for killing my Tai"-Everybody gasped in shock, Matt had been in love with Tai all this time. Kari stood up and yelled:  
  
-"You'll pay for hurting my brother, you killed him and we will kill you!"- She declared.  
  
-"It's digivolve time!"-Matt yelled  
  
GABUMON WARDIGIVOLVE TO  
  
METALGARURUMON  
  
"GATOMON  
  
ANGEMON  
  
IKKAKUMON  
  
KABUTERIMON  
  
TOGEMON  
  
BIRDRAMON  
  
  
  
DIGIVOLVE TO  
  
  
  
ANGEWOMON  
  
MAGNAANGEMON  
  
ZUDOMON  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON  
  
LILYMON  
  
GARUDAMON"  
  
Everybody was angry and hurt. All digimon attacked Piedmon; he got weaker and weaker. Then MetalGarurumon gave him the goodnight-kiss...  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW"  
  
He disappeared, after that the digimons returned to their "baby" form. The digidestined got together and cried, sobbed and said some words to Tai and Agumon. They had saved them; they spent the day separated. Each one crying alone by his own, only with their digimon partner. Matt kept blaming himself for Tai's death; nobody could make him change his thoughts about he being responsible for Tai's death. He became quieter, colder and more serious after that. Kari was the same, but she had TK to help her, but Matt had nobody. They defeated Apocalimon and saved the digital world. But when they were vanished on the fight with Apocalimon, Matt and the others heard Tai's voice whispering:  
  
"Don't give up, I'm counting on you to finish what we started..."-Then as soon as it came it disappear. Then they started appearing again, after that they defeated Apocalimon. It took a while for Tai's parent's to get over with it, they forbid Kari to get near any digidestined. But they saw that they were the only ones that could make Kari smile so the let her again. But Matt never got over with it.  
  
  
  
~*ENDFLASHBACK*~  
  
Matt sighed and stood up. Today he was decided that he would try to smile. Tai never liked to see him sad, before leaving his room he whispered to himself:  
  
-"I love you Tai and miss you"-Then a cool breeze announced it's presence and Matt could hear it carrying a whisper:  
  
-"I love you too Matt..."-He smiled, then he whispered  
  
-"Thank you"-With that he got up and left 


	2. Finding you

I've been working on this for a while, and I have been thinking of writing a continuation of "Missing you" and here it is, maybe I've ruined the first dramatic part, but hey! I can't keep a fic sad, read my other fics and check if I'm lying! Now enjoy...  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be all mushy. And I bet you wouldn't like that would you? So don't sue me!  
  
~*To my friends*~  
  
Thanks for your support & thanks for helping me when I need you! God blesses you all! ^_~  
  
This is three years after defeating Piedmon!  
  
  
  
1 "Finding you"  
  
By StArPrInCeSsSaKuRa  
  
  
  
-"I love you Tai and miss you"-Then a cool breeze announced it's presence and Matt could hear it carrying a whisper:  
  
-"I love you too Matt..."-He smiled, then he whispered  
  
-"Thank you"-With that he got up and left. But what he didn't know was that someone was watching him. From outside the balcony two shadows where watching. Both had smiling faces, a gentle but mischievous smile...  
  
-"There our work here is done."-The taller one said. He smiled at the smaller shadow. And turned away.  
  
-"Yeah, but..."-The smaller shadow said. The taller shadow turned to face him. -"But why do we keep hiding ourselves? Shouldn't we tell the others that we're alive?"-The smaller shadow asked. The taller one just looked away. –"Tai?"-The smaller one asked him. Tai looked at him and said with sorrow in his voice...  
  
-"I don't know anymore Agumon, first I thought it was best if we stayed hidden to prevent the others from suffering pain, but I don't know anymore."-He looked away and finished-"I don't know if they're ready to see us again, but I'm afraid."-  
  
-"Of what? Of Matt?"-Agumon asked. Tai nodded-"But why are you afraid of him?"-Agumon asked him. Tai's eyes watered.  
  
-"I guess I'm afraid of facing him after all this years. I'm afraid of finding out that he just loves me as a friend and nothing more. I'm afraid to find out that he already moved on."-He said a tear sliding from his cheek. -"But c'mon let's go."-He said, the digimon nodded. Tai lifted his left hand and some kind of portal appeared. They stepped in and the portal disappeared.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Izzy had called all the digidestined. A new enemy had appeared. The "Digimon Emperor", as he called himself. New digidestined had appeared. They where the same age as Kari and TK. Matt hadn't met any of them and the meeting was called so that everybody could meet them and to try to find a way to make this "digimon emperor" realize that what he was doing was wrong. When Matt arrive all the old digidestined where there, except for Mimi who was living in the US. Then he saw two different faces. He guessed that they where the new digidestined. Then Izzy spoke...  
  
-"Well it seems that all of the old digidestined are here, and two of the new digidestined. Where's Davis?"-He asked them. Then a door shutting was heard. –"I guess he has just arrived."-Everybody sweatdropped, the door flew open and there was standing a boy. Matt gasped; he had brown messy hair and was wearing goggles on his head. He was just like Tai except that his hair wasn't that messy. Matt looked away; his tears about to shed.  
  
-"Sorry I'm late."-He said panting.  
  
-"Who...who are you?"-Matt asked him.  
  
-"I'm Davis Motomiya the leader of the new digidestined, holder of the digiegg of courage."-He said bowing. -"And who are you?"-He asked Matt. But he didn't answer he just whispered:  
  
-"He's just like Tai"-Then he looked away and said-"Excuse me for a minute."-He said heading out. TK stopped him...  
  
-"Are you alright?"-He nodded and left. He entered the bathroom and buried his face in his hands and started to cry silently.  
  
~*Outside the bathroom*~  
  
-"Poor Matt, even after all these years he still can't get over with it"- Jyou sighed. Everybody was silent, then Davis spoke:  
  
-"Who's him?"-  
  
-"He's Yamato Ishida, holder of the Friendship emblem."-Izzy said  
  
-"He's the guy my sister's drooling all over?"-  
  
-"You're Jun's brother?"-Davis nodded-"Poor you!"-Izzy said  
  
-"He called me Tai, who's Tai?"-He asked, all of the old digidestined put a sad face after that question.  
  
-"He was my brother, Taichi Kamiya, the leader of the old digidestined."- Kari said, tears making their way to her eyes. TK put a hand in her shoulder.  
  
-"What happened to him?"-Yolei asked her.  
  
-"He died on the battle with the last dark master, Piedmon."-Everybody looked at Matt standing in the doorway, his eyes red and puffy. -"He died because I wasn't there to help him on the battle, because I was a coward and left. He died saving us."-He stop to dry his eyes, then continued-"He died by two swords piercing his stomach and heart, his digimon: Agumon died in that battle too..."-He trailed off, tears starting to spill again. -"He was too young to die, he wasn't meant to die. He wasn't meant to suffer or to sacrifice himself. He was meant to live a long and happy life."-His tears and his pain got the best of him and he stopped talking. Then Sora spoke:  
  
-"It wasn't your fault Matt, he made his choice and faced the consequences of it"-She tried to comfort him, but it was of no use. Everybody knew that he was right in some sort. A silence was left, before anyone could say something a beeping sound was heard. They turned towards Izzy's PC and saw an email there.  
  
-"Who's this?"-Izzy asked aloud. Everybody gathered around the boy and TK asked:  
  
-"Who's it from?"-  
  
-"I don't know this, it's from a: "Courage holder" but I don't know anyone with this name."-Izzy said-"I'll read it, it says:  
  
  
  
Dear friends:  
  
Stop blaming yourselves for past actions and past events, because I: the "Courage holder" and my dear friend the "Fire Warrior" are fine. And have been that way since we last met. I must tell you that we shall soon meet again, until then...  
  
"Courage holder" & "Fire Warrior"  
  
  
  
That's it"-He paused-"But it doesn't make sense, who's this guy: the "Courage_holder" and this guy: "Fire Warrior"?"-He asked-"Does someone knows these guys?"-All of them shook their heads. Then Kari spoke:  
  
-"Check the mailer's address."-  
  
-"I've already did it and this probably won't make any sense, but there's no mailing address."-All of them gasped, but TK spoke:  
  
-"This is a puzzle. First: The mailers call themselves "Courage_holder" and "Fire Warrior," so they must mean something with those names. Second: He knows that we are all here, because as you can see he says: "Dear Friends" and "yourselves" on the letter. Third: He's telling us to stop blaming ourselves about the past. Now let's think and find out what this means."-TK said, everybody grew quiet and started to think.  
  
"Umm, past events. What past events can we possibly be blaming ourselves about? The only past thing I blame myself for is...Tai's death. But what can...wait a minute he calls himself the "Courage holder," Tai's emblem was Courage! But what about this "Fire Warrior"? Umm... Agumon's attack where all of fire. WarGreymon's attack was of fire! That's it!" Matt thought. He got happy "this could mean that Tai's alive!"  
  
-"I've got it!"-Matt said, everybody turn their gaze to him  
  
-"What?"-Asked Davis (A/N: what kind of stupid question is that?)  
  
-"I know what does that letter means and who send it!"-His face was smiling  
  
-"Who? Tell us!"-Izzy asked enthusiastically  
  
-"It was Tai!"-Everybody seemed puzzled-"Look, first: As TK said, he calls himself the "Courage holder," who had the Courage emblem? Tai! Second: Who's this "Fire Warrior," Who had fire attacks and was a warrior? WarGreymon! Agumon's digievolution! Third: He's calling us friends, and telling us to stop blaming ourselves for the past! I don't know about you, but the only thing that I blame myself for and keeps me awake every night is Tai's death! And he knows that we ALL miss him! That's why he calls us "dear friends"! Fourth: He's telling us that he is alright and that he has been that way since we last saw him! When you last saw Tai, weren't you worried about him? Can't you see it? This is from Tai! He's alive! Taichi Yagami is alive!"-He yelled. Everybody seemed clueless then Jyou spoke:  
  
-"He's right, I mean why would anyone else call himself "Courage holder"? Tai and Agumon are alive!"-The other's eyes lighten up, but then Kari spoke making everyone return from la-la land...  
  
-"If he's alive, where has he been hiding for the last three years? I mean until know we hear of him after all these years and you expect me to buy a stupid conclusion like that? No way! He was my brother and I know that he wouldn't do that to us."-She said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Everybody sighed, this was too good to be true, but Matt was decided to prove that he was right.  
  
-"It's not the first time we hear of him after the battle with Piedmon."-He said-"We heard his voice when we disappeared in the battle with Apocalimon!"-He started to yell, he wanted Tai to be alive, he missed him and he wanted to be with him again!  
  
-"Yes but we only heard his voice, we didn't saw him!"-Kari yelled  
  
-"But that wasn't the last time I have heard of him!"-He stammered. Everybody stared at him.  
  
-"Where do u heard him? Have you seen him? How can you know he's alive?"- Kari asked him  
  
-"After that battle a few months later I was going to kill myself because I couldn't bear the pain of living with out him when..."-  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
  
  
A younger Matt was sitting in his room with a knife on his hand; he was going to kill himself. Before doing anything he whispered:  
  
-"I miss you Tai, and I can't live with out you. I can't live knowing that it was my fault that you died! That you died with out knowing that I love you too!"-He was about to cut his arm when he heard:  
  
-"I miss you too! It isn't your fault! And I know it, I love you too Matt..."-It was a faint whisper, but it was his voice, it was Tai's voice.  
  
  
  
~*ENDFLASHBACK*~  
  
-"I know it was his voice! After that I heard him a few times, each time when I was depressed! And I heard him today! He told me that he loves me too! Do you have any idea of how happy I was when I heard him? And now that we find out that he's alive you start denying it? What's wrong with you Hikari Kamiya? Don't you want to find your brother?"-He asked, no he yelled out! Kari started to cry...  
  
-"Of course I want to find him, is just that what if we don't find him? I can't bear the pain anymore!"-Kari said, TK put his arm around her waist and she buried her face in his chest. TK glared at Matt. TK and Kari where dating, and Kari was very sensitive after that day.  
  
-"I'm sorry Kari, is just that I miss him too much! I can't think of anything else. All day his face is in my head! I miss my Tai!"-His tears started to shed. Davis as stupid as always asked:  
  
-"Wait a minute, did you just call him "your Tai"? And did you say that you loved him? Are you gay?"-  
  
-"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"-He asked with a little glare  
  
-"No, it's just that my sister: Jun drools and talks all day about you. I thought you were her boyfriend or something."-  
  
-"No way! You're Jun's brother? Get away from me!"-He said cowering behind Jyou.  
  
-"Matt! Don't be rude!"-Jyou said  
  
-"Sorry, it's just that, well your sister gives me the creeps!"-He said  
  
-"To who doesn't?"-Davis asked sarcastically, before anyone could say something a mail appeared. (I know it's going to sound stupid, but it's my fic and I don't care!)  
  
-"Hey it's a mail from Gomamon! He says that the digimon emperor is attacking his zone."-Izzy said  
  
-"Then let's go and show that guy what we can do!"-Davis said  
  
-"Digiportal open! Digidestined let's go!"-Yolei shouted, then they disappeared into the digiworld. Then they saw an unconscious Gomamon on the floor. Jyou rushed to his side and tried to wake him up. They heard and explosion, they turned and saw a bunch of Tyranomons attacking some helpless digimons. Then they heard a shout and saw a big ball of fire heading towards the evil digimon, those evil rings disappeared and the digimons where all confused.  
  
-"That was WarGreymon's attack!"-Matt yelled, then he started to run to where the fireball had come. He saw two shadows, when he got nearer he saw that it was Agumon! He was talking with a tall figure. He hid behind some bushed and heard them...  
  
-"Good job Agumon! Did the boys saw you?"-The figure asked  
  
-"No, they where too busy helping Gomamon. It was a great idea to give him that herb to make him sleep! I wouldn't have thought of that! You're brilliant Tai!"-Agumon said "he's Tai! He's alive!"-Matt thought  
  
-"Stop it! I'll blush!"-He said, then he turned around and Matt saw his face, he was just the same! But he was taller and he looked stronger. He had the same messy brown hair and those same brilliant brown eyes and that kind smile. Matt was drooling! He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans and tennis. He still had his blue band in his hair with the same goggles! Matt stepped on some dry leaves. Tai turned to look where he was and yelled:  
  
-"Who's there? Who ever it is you better come out before Agumon here burns you!"-He threatened. Matt decided to face him and stepped out. Tai's eyes widened when he saw him.  
  
-"It's me. Hi Tai!"-He said shyly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Done! Da next chapter is up! Please r&r ok? This is a sad and fluffy fic *~* but it will have action...maybe... if you review! 


	3. Facing you

Here's next chapter! I know I'm rushing in writing them so fast, but I just keep getting ideas! And I can't let them go away, I must write them! After a while they become chapters! I don't know if you have noticed, but each chapter has a different title! Enough of this dumb thing, let's go with the fic!  
  
  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be all mushy. And I bet you wouldn't like that would you? So don't sue me!  
  
~*To my friends*~  
  
Thanks for your support & thanks for helping me when I need you! God blesses you all! ^_~  
  
This is three years after defeating Piedmon!  
  
  
  
"Facing you"  
  
By StArPrInCeSsSaKuRa  
  
  
  
-"Who's there? Who ever it is you better come out before Agumon here burns you!"-He threatened. Matt decided to face him and stepped out. Tai's eyes widened when he saw him.  
  
-"It's me. Hi Tai!"-He said shyly. Tai's jaw dropped. He was there facing his childhood crush. The one he had been hiding from all this time. There was Yamato Ishida, the love of his life. He got so nervous.  
  
~*Tai's POV*~  
  
"God! Oh God! He's here! He found me! Yamato Ishida, the love of my life found me! He still has those beautiful deep-ocean blue eyes, and that golden blonde hair! He looks shy and nervous! He's cute when he's shy! I wonder if he still sees me as his best friend after all these years? But...What if he's angry? What if he runs and tells the others? What if he yells to me? But look at him, he's as beautiful as before. Maybe even more! I still can't find out what a good-looking boy like him finds handsome on me, a boy with a bush instead of hair! Maybe he just likes me as a friend...But still it feels so good to see him again after all this time! And even better when he can see me! I wonder if he's thinking of that too?  
  
  
  
~*Matt's POV*~  
  
"There he is! There's standing the one and only: Taichi Kamiya. The boy that had been on my mind since that day, three years ago. My one and only. I see him standing there, with a confused and scared face. He looks so cute like that! He looks more handsome and stronger now. He still has the same deep brown, shining eyes and that same wild hair. He looks scared, oh! How have I long to see his face again! I could melt at his gaze."-Matt thought, he was staring at the brown-eyed boy. He was looking for an answer to his long ago made question-"Why did you leave us Tai? Why?"-He kept thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Both boys where staring at each other. Both boys where fighting the urge to ran into each other's arms. Matt couldn't fight the urge to throw himself at him and hug him until he was sure that he wouldn't vanish again. And Tai the urge to hold him and plant butterfly kisses on his neck. Tai was stronger and could handle it, but Matt wasn't...  
  
He ran to him. He threw himself at him. Both boys fell to the floor with a large "thud" sound after that. Matt buried his face in Tai's chest and whispered:  
  
-"Oh Tai! I've missed you so much! Never leave me again!"-He whispered, tears falling from his ocean blue eyes. A faint shade of pink covered Tai's cheeks. Tai put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He buried his face on Matt's shoulder, breathing his scent at every moment. Agumon watched this with a smiling face "I'm glad for you Tai, you deserve it"- Agumon thought. They stayed like this for a while until Tai felt his chest wet and heard a faint sob sound. He lifted his head from Matt's shoulder and looked down. He placed his hand on Matt's chin and lifted his head gently so he could look at Matt's eyes. He saw how red and puffy they where and felt sad. Was he the cause of all these tears? He placed his hand on Matt's cheek and caressed his cheek; he gently wiped away all his tears and placed his both hands on Matt's face. He looked at Matt right into his eyes and asked him:  
  
-"Why are you crying? Do you want me to leave?"-He asked his voice full with concern and sorrow. Matt shook his head and said in a low gentle voice...  
  
-"No, never leave again."-He paused-"These are tears of joy! You don't have any idea of how much have I missed you."-He paused again and whispered-"I love you Tai"-  
  
Tai's eyes widened, "He loves me, he really loves me!" He thought, he whispered back:  
  
-"I love you too!"-He reduced the distance between Matt's lips and his own. They where a few inches away, when they met. They're lips brushed at first, and then it turned into a shy kiss, until it became a wild, passionate kiss. Tai's arms slipped to Matt's waist, while Matt's arms got a hold of Tai's neck. They deepened the kiss, Tai's tongue licked Matt's lips and he opened his mouth to enjoy the feeling of Tai's tongue dancing with his own. They separated from lack of air, both of them panting heavily. Then Matt asked the question, the one Tai feared the most...  
  
-"Tai? What happened three years ago? What happened to you?"-He asked, Tai sighed and answered:  
  
-"I knew that I would have to tell you guys someday... after that horrible battle..."-He started...  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"When I started to disappear, I got this strange feeling that this wasn't my end. At first a blinding light came and I havta shield my eyes with my arm. When I opened them again I saw myself I a strange dimension. It was like a data bank or something like dat! I saw Agumon at my side and I supposed that I was dead. We stayed like that for like what seemed ages. But then one day I saw you guys appear where we were, and I thought you had died too! Then I heard you say":  
  
-"We can't end like this! We havta defeat him, we can't let Tai's sacrifice himself in vain!"-A younger Matt was yelling. "I tried to tell you that we where there, but it was useless. It seemed that you couldn't hear me nor see me. Then I hoped and wished that I were able to at least encourage you. It seems it worked! Because my tag and my emblem glowed and I whispered: Don't give up, I'm counting on you to finish what we started..."-He paused. -"I saw that you could hear me! I got happy and after that you disappeared! I was left alone with Agumon again. After that some time passed and then I got depressed and wished to be able to see you guys again. And again my tag and emblem glowed but this time the digivice glowed too. The digivice flashed some sort of lighting towards Agumon and then disappeared. But the tag and the emblem glowed with a blinding light and then I felt them penetrate my skin but with out pain. They became one with me. Then a faint voice was heard, it was whispering:  
  
-"Lift your hand in front of your chest and think of the digiworld or about the real world..."-I did as I was told and a big oval of blue energy appeared in front of us. Then the voice was heard again:  
  
-"Enter the portal..."-Again I did as I was told and I found myself at the digiworld, where we first arrive here.  
  
~*ENDFLASHBACK*~  
  
Then I started to practice, and now I can travel to the digiworld and to the real world By just lifting my arm."-Tai said smiling, Matt's eyes widened "He was there! He was with us the whole time! But...he said he has been in the digiworld since then. But why didn't he call us or something?"- Matt thought, then he asked him...  
  
-"But you're saying that you have been here for a while?"-Tai nodded-"Then why didn't you called us or something? Didn't you want to see us? And how did you save me from killing myself? I heard your voice but I didn't saw you!"-He asked tears about to be shed. Tai embraced him and kissed his forehead and replied:  
  
-"Silly old Matt! I know this will sound stupid, but I was afraid that I would hurt you, or that you didn't love me as I love you, or that you had already moved on. And when I went to check you. I saw you sad and when you got outside of the room, Agumon and I hid on your closet. Then when I saw you with the knife I understood you where going to kill yourself and spoke to you, but I tried to sound like a whisper, like a message from beyond. I guess I act pretty well don't you think so?"-He asked giggling. "Aww, he looks so cute with that smile" Matt thought.  
  
-"You? The holder of the Courage emblem? Afraid of little old me?"-Matt asked pretending to be hurt-"I can't believe it!"-He said giggling a little. Tai kissed him deeply to shut him up.  
  
-"Stop talking"-he whispered in Matt's mouth-"On another hand, keep talking and I'll have to keep shutting you up!"-He winked.  
  
-"That's a tempting offer."-Matt whispered, then he kissed Tai passionately again, jeez those two never stop! when they separated at last ^_^ both of them where panting.  
  
-"You are this "Courage holder" and Agumon's this "Fire Warrior", aren't you?"-Matt asked.  
  
-"I see you're not as stupid as before".-Matt glared at him-"Yes it's me"- Matt was about to protest when it was heard:  
  
-"MATT! MATT WHERE ARE YOU? MATT!"-It was Jyou's and TK's voice. Matt looked at Tai and he shook his head. A tear rolled from Matt's cheek, Tai wiped it and whispered:  
  
-"Aww, please don't be sad! I promise that you'll se me soon, very soon."- He said "Sooner than you think"-he thought a mischievous smile spread on his lips. Matt smiled and nodded. Tai kissed him one last time, a cute not very passionate kiss, and whispered.-"I'll cya around"-He winked and ran with Agumon into the woods. Matt was left there watching his silhouette disappear. When he couldn't see him he heard some dry branches crack followed by:  
  
-"There you are! We've been looking for you all over the digiworld! Do you have any idea of how long and boring that is?"-Sora yelled, Matt just shrugged  
  
-"No"-And then he looked at the others-"Let's go it's getting dark and we still have to return this guys home"-With that he walked off smiling.  
  
-"What's wrong with him?"-Izzy asked-"That's not the Matt we saw this morning!"-  
  
-"I heard him say that, that big fireball was WarGreymon's attack. Who's him?"-Cody asked  
  
-"WarGreymon is the digievolution of Agumon, Tai's digimon."-Kari said  
  
-"I think he knows something we don't!"-Jyou said-"And it must be good, because it made him smile!"-The others nodded  
  
-"Then let's make him spill it!"-TK proposed, the others smiled, but not an ordinary smile, but a devilish one and ran to catch up with Matt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here's next chapter hope u liked it! Don't forget to r&r Okie? 


	4. Meeting you

It took me a while to start typing da next chapter, but that's because I'm very lazy, but I already had da idea. I've been writing ma Spanish crossover that's y I hadn't placed da chapter. But here it is, and as usual it would hav lots of fluff and mushy stuff. Kissies for all that read ma fics!  
  
  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be all mushy. And I bet you wouldn't like that would you? So don't sue me!  
  
~*To my friends*~  
  
Thanks for your support & thanks for helping me when I need you! God blesses you all! ^_~  
  
This is three years after defeating Piedmon!  
  
  
  
"Meeting you"®  
  
By Baby*chan  
  
  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Matt was walking towards Gabumon to say goodbye, he was still smiling from his encounter with Tai. The others had been asking him to tell them, they had even threatened him to tell Jun that he loved her. But at the end they gave up, he didn't say a word. He just told them that he wanted to smile, cause he saw his digimon. But the others where digidestined not stupid. He waved goodbye to da digimon and entered da computer screen. When he was back at the real world he apologized with the others saying that he had something important to do and left.  
  
~*ENDFLASHBACK*~  
  
He was now walking through the streets with out looking up, he knew where to go. He was thinking of all that Tai had told him, about his kisses, but most importantly about him. He went to the park and sat on a bench. He saw some kids playing soccer, they remind him of his Taichi. He smiled, a cute smile spread on hi face. "What are the others going to say when they find out?"- He thought aloud.  
  
-"What are we going to think about what?"- He turned his head and saw TK standing there. He looked surprised at the little blonde boy.  
  
-"What? Did u expect me to buy such a stupid answer as: I'm smiling because I saw Gabumon; PLEASE! I'm your bro! I don't think the others bought that stupid answer too."- He said, Matt smiled. His little bro knew him too well. He gestured him to sit with him on the bench. As TK sat, he asked Matt:  
  
-"Now seriously, Why where you smiling?"- TK asked him, Matt looked to the sky. Then he let a long sigh and looked back to they children playing soccer. TK looked to where Matt's gaze was and a worried expression mixed with a painful one spread on his cute lil face. Matt noticed this and asked him:  
  
-"What's wrong TK?"- He asked him already knowing the answer. TK asked him:  
  
-"I think I'm da one who should ask you that. Please Matt, what's wrong?"- Matt looked back at the blue sky, soon it would be dark it was 7:35 p.m. the sun was setting and the sky was in a beautiful orange-pink shade mixed with a part of blue. Then he answered with out looking to TK:  
  
-"Is just that I miss him, I wish he could be with me right now."- TK's expression softened a little, Matt continued-"Have you wondered how does he looks right now? How's his face? How much did he change?"- TK nodded and said..  
  
-"Yeah, lots of times I hav wondered how different would life be if he was still alive."-  
  
-"But what if he is?"- Matt asked him, now looking to TK's eyes. TK sighed and replied:  
  
-"But he isn't."- Matt rage built  
  
-"HE IS ALIVE, AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU!"- With that he stormed off. When he was near his apartment he started regretting that he had yelled to his little bro, but he couldn't help it. Everybody had lost faith in Tai, was he the only one that still had faith in him? He couldn't blame them, Tai had only spoken to him, and he was the only one that knew that he was still alive. But it was still bothering him, When was he going to see him again? Where could Tai be? He entered his apartment and saw a note from his dad on the table, it said:  
  
Matt:  
  
I have to work late, cook yourself something for dinner. Ms. Kamiya called, she said that a party in memory of Tai was going to be held tomorrow at her place. She asked me to tell you.  
  
Love, dad.  
  
He sighed, tomorrow he would have to pretend not to know where Tai was. He cooked dinner and ate silently. Still thinking of Tai's sudden appearance and of his kisses and of his body and... [you get da idea don't you ^_~?]  
  
He went to take a bath, he sunk himself on da tub, thinking of these past years with out him. Imagining how different his life would be with out the digiworld adventures. With out Tai's beautiful but yet painful memory. He put on some blue boxers [drools] and then he brushed his teeth and his hair. He turned da lights off and went to bed.  
  
~*TwO hOuRs LaTeR*~  
  
A blue oval of light appeared in Matt's room. From it a figure stepped out. It looked towards Matt and a wicked smile appeared on his face. He moved towards Matt's bed and stared at him. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, murmuring something that sounded like: Please Tai don't leave me. The figure looked worried at Matt....  
  
~Matt's dream~  
  
He was sitting on a field with Tai by his side, they where enjoying each other's company. When they leaned for a kiss, after that Tai whispered:  
  
-"I'll love you always"- They leaned for another kiss and then a sword pierced Tai's heart. Then a maniacal laugh was heard and out of the blue there was Piedmon. He threw another sword towards Matt but Tai stood in the way. Then he looked to Matt with tenderness and smiled a little before whispering....  
  
-"I'll love you always, remember that"- Then he disappeared and Matt was surrounded by darkness.  
  
-"NO TAI! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"- He started to sob and cry.  
  
~On the real world~  
  
The figure shook Matt gently whispering:  
  
-"It's alright, c'mon wake up!"- Matt yawned and opened his blue eyes. Then he looked to the figure and yelled:  
  
-"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"-  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was kinda lame, but you'll get it on the next one, Okie? Cya later! Don't forget to r&r, I must go now: May da force be with u, always! @.@ where did dat come from? 


	5. Hiding you 2nd part to Meeting you

Here's next chapter, even when its obvious dat this ISN'T progressing. I'm thinking that a Taito might not be a great idea *~* . Anyway thanx to: babydragon, Celeste, Kyo, Saya da demoness, kaiserfinalfantasy & to pokemontrainer for reviewing this stupid excuse for a fic.  
  
  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be all mushy. And I bet you wouldn't like that would you? So don't sue me!  
  
~*To my friends*~  
  
Thanks for your support & thanks for helping me when I need you! God blesses you all! ^_~  
  
This is three years after defeating Piedmon!  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Hiding you  
  
By Baby*chan  
  
The figure shook Matt gently whispering:  
  
-"It's alright, c'mon wake up!"- Matt yawned and opened his blue eyes. Then he looked to the figure and yelled:  
  
-"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"- The blonde boy yelled with fear followed by a thud, he fell from da bed to the floor. The figure put its hand on Matt's mouth and said gently:  
  
-"Shhh... jeez Matt calm down, it's only me. You said you wanted to see me."- The figure's face was illuminated by da moonlight and it turned to be Tai smiling. Matt calmed down, but before both of them could say anything a loud knock on da door was heard.  
  
-"YAMATO! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"- His dad's voice yelled from outside. "Thank God the door is locked" Matt thought  
  
-"I'm sorry dad, I fell from da bed."- Matt yelled, a loud "HMMP" came from outside the door, then there was silence. Matt looked at a smiling Tai, he glared at him.  
  
-"Jesus Tai! You almost scared the living daylight out of me!"- He said glaring, Tai just shut him up with a kiss, Matt resisted for a while, but eventually gave up. He returned the kiss. They kissed passionately, Tai was on top of Matt, who was still on the floor. They separated from lack of air, both panting heavily. But now Tai's smile turned into a smirk and said:  
  
-"You look cute when you're scared."- Matt glared at him, Tai laughed silently. -"It's true, and you look so hot in those boxers.-"Matt blushed, but Tai didn't stop the teasing, instead he leaned into his ear and whispered- "But I bet you look a lot cuter and hotter with out them."- Matt blushed harder, Tai's breath tickled his ear. He looked at Tai then to the ground. He was very red, he kept staring at the ground. Then he felt a strong pair of arms encircling around his thin waist. He leaned on Tai's shoulder, while Tai kissed his neck, planting butterfly kisses all through it. Matt moaned and relaxed in Tai's arms. Tai tickled Matt with his breath, Matt kept giggling like a girl.  
  
"Oh how many times havn't I imagined having you here with me"-Matt whispered, unaware that Tai had heard.  
  
-"Umm... Matt? I was thinking... what do you want?"- The brunette asked him. The blonde boy looked at him with his sapphire blue eyes and asked:  
  
-"What do u mean with what do I want?"- Tai buried his face in Matt's hair, breathing his scent. "He smells like autumn, like the woods after a rain." Tai thought.  
  
-"Tai?"- The brunette looked at him and answered:  
  
-"Ya, I mean, about us. If you have considered it."- He asked, his eyes fearing for the answer. Matt smiled looking at the terror that was in Tai's eyes.  
  
-"I dunno, all I know is that I love you deeply, never stopped and never will. And I don't care what the- yawn- others think"- He said, he was falling asleep. Tai noticed this and rested Matt's head on his well-built chest. Matt soon was sleeping soundly while Tai caress his hair and his face.  
  
-"I must've done something really good in another life just to deserve to be your friend. You're special Yama, that's why I love you so much... My lovely angel"- He fell asleep too, in the loving embrace of his lover's arms.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was short, but it's because is da second part to "Meeting you" ^________^ please don't forget to r&r Okie? Cya! ^_~ 


	6. Waking you

This fic is gettin reviews! YAY! *Jumps and does a lil dancin* err- Nevermind that Okie? I'm saying thanks again to those who still keep reviewing ^_____^ thanks to babydragon for his/her support THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
Now b4 I get all hyper I'll start typing next chapter, this just came up, still not knowing how it will end. Okie... START READIN' !  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be all mushy. And I bet you wouldn't like that would you? So don't sue me!  
  
~*To my friends*~  
  
Thanks for your support & thanks for helping me when I need you! God blesses you all! ^_~  
  
This is three years after defeating Piedmon!  
  
  
  
"Waking you"  
  
By Baby*chan  
  
When he woke up, he was still in Taichi's arms, he felt a wave of happiness flooding him and he felt like if they were the only ones in the world, like if noting else mattered. He felt safe, loved and happy. He started to caress Tai's soft skin with his fingertips, he placed his hand on his cheek and caressed it. He started to play with Tai's hair, with that messy, wild and crazy bunch of what he called his hair. He smiled, he remembered what he thought the first time he saw Taichi and the others gettin along, being happy, of course he was a loner back then, and only stared at their fun. Never becoming a part of it.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Tai and the others where playing on the beach shore, splashing water each one to another. While Matt stayed back, sitting on the sun, being a loner as he was always. But he wasn't enjoying as much as he did before, something inside of him was yelling him to go and hav a lil fun, but he wouldn't, he couldn't, he was scared. He didn't know of what, or even dare to admit it. But the truth was that he was scared of being rejected, scared of being left out if he tried to join them. So he just sat there all alone, then he got this weird feeling. Sora and Tai were chatting and laughing they're heads off. He got this feeling of jealousy all over. "Was it because he liked Sora? Was he jealous of all the attention Sora gave to Tai? Nah, it couldn't be! He couldn't like Sora, everybody knew that Tai and Sora made the perfect couple, why should I like her? Sure she's pretty but, well maybe I do like Sora a bit."- A younger Matt was thinking, then Tai stopped talking to Sora and turned to look at him, his eyes where different, he looked concerned. He said something to Sora and she nodded, then he started to walk towards Matt. Matt looked away, looked towards TK who was playing with Patamon on the sand, along with Gabumon. He heard footsteps coming his way, but not dared to look to where they came from.  
  
-"Yamato?"- It was Tai's voice, then a sudden wave of excitement covered him all, but he shook it away.  
  
-"What do you want Yagami?"- His voice sounded cold and careless, he had tried not to sound too cold. He still wasn't looking at him.  
  
-"I want to know, why don't you have fun with us? C'mon join us! Play with us at the beach."- He said, his voice full of happiness and cheerfulness. Matt looked at him, his eyes cold as his voice.  
  
-"I don't know why should I, aren't there other people for you to bother Yagami."- He said coldly, he felt bad when he saw the hurt in Tai's eyes. He didn't know why but he got this urge to hug him until he regained his cheerfulness.  
  
-"Jeez, sorry for bothering you... Mr. Ishida."- He remarked and turned back, he walked back to the others muttering something Matt couldn't catch. He felt, for the first time in his entire life, bad for being cold to someone else than TK or Gabumon. He wanted to run and apologize, but he couldn't answer this simple question.  
  
"Why do I feel this way?"  
  
Later on he got his answer. He loved Tai, even when he wouldn't admit it at first, he began to fall for his all mighty and fearless leader. This was just one of a lot of times when he wanted to apologize to him, but his pride got in the way. This was just the beginning.  
  
~*ENDFLASHBACK*~  
  
He smiled when he felt his lover move, he opened his dark chocolate eyes only to be greeted by a pair of sapphire blue ones. He smiled and whispered:  
  
-"Hi, how's it going?"- He said smiling, still with a sleepy face. Yamato smiled a kind warm smile, one that he rarely give and only to Takeru.  
  
-"Boring and painful, until you woke up of course. Because know you, my knight in shinning armor, are going to save me from dying from desperation from not being able to kiss you."-Tai's smile widened and leaned for a kiss, Matt closed his eyes very slowly. Then they kissed, it was a sweet, innocent kiss, yet it was full of pure love. Tai whispered into Matt's mouth.  
  
-"Have I ever told you how much I love you or how much just being with you matters to me? If I haven't then I'll do it right now."- He kissed Matt again, this time it was a wild, passionate, breath taker kiss. It was the greatest kiss both of them have ever experienced. Tai's tongue licked Matt's lips and he opened them. Their tongues were dancin together, playing together. Then Matt's arms where on Tai's neck and Tai's hands where going up and up under Matt's T-shirt. They where enjoying each other when a knock came from the door.  
  
-"Hey Matt! Open up! It's me!"- It was Takeru's voice. Matt looked sadly at Tai, but he wasn't going to leave. He slid down the bed, Matt straighten up a little and opened the door.  
  
-"Hey there TK! How's it going?"- Matt said  
  
-"I came here to apologize for what I said yesterday. I'm really sorry, I beg you to forgive me I know how much you cared for him."- Matt frowned at the word "carED"  
  
-"I still do."- It was TK's turn to frown. He got in the room and sat on the bed. Tai was having a little trouble down there. There was a lot of dust and he couldn't hold it back.  
  
Just after TK asked:  
  
-"I think you should go on with your life. It's time to face the facts: Tai's dead."- Matt was about to protest when:  
  
-"AAACHHOOOUUUU!"- TK got confused, he looked down the bed and...  
  
-"OH MY GOODNESS!"-  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, done with chapter 6! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!! EVEN IF IT'S A FLAME!! Thank you for reading this bOoOoOoring fic! Ja ne! 


	7. Kissing you

KONNICHAWWA!  
  
Well, as I though, only a few people reviewed this. But I don't care now, it's my fic and I can stop whenever and wherever I want or feel like. Thanks to:  
  
~babydragon: Thanks, I thought I was being way too fluffy and that. Especially because u hav been a great reader. I loved ur Ferrero Rocher story ^___^  
  
~Crystal-Desires: Thanks for saying that, I thought it would be passed by a Hentai thought. ^____^  
  
~bitchylemonaddict: I loooove ur stories! I have read them all! Except for the NC-17 and/or R rated. It was an honor to be reviewed by you! ^_____^  
  
~Sophie V: You too! It was another honor to have u as a reader! Thank u so much! ^____^  
  
~CSMars: Thank u, u better not send ur Greymon here or I'll have to send u my MetalGarurumon... Well if my Matty-boy lends it to me ¬¬U *DON'T SAY ANYTHING AIKO-CHAN I KNOW IT'S SUPPOSSED TO B MY VANNY-BOY DA ONE WHO WILL KICK FLAMERS A$$E$* sweatdrop ¬¬U forget that!  
  
-Matt: "NO WAY I'M LETTING GABUMON GO WITH U"  
  
-Baby: "Hoe... We'll discuss this later."  
  
~If I forgot someone else, don't behead me, PLEASE!  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~  
  
I don't own Digimon, if I did it would be all mushy. And I bet you wouldn't like that would you? So don't sue me!  
  
~*To my friends*~  
  
Thanks for your support & thanks for helping me when I need you! God blesses you all! ^_~  
  
This is three years after defeating Piedmon!  
  
  
  
1.1.1 "Kissing you"  
  
By Baby_chan  
  
He gasped, there he was. The person that had caused so much pain to his Onnichan (spelling?) and to his girlfriend. The big bro of his girlfriend. The one that had saved them long ago, a memory buried in his mind, a memory that had haunted him and his friends for three years. Thanks to him they where alive, thanks to him he survived. Thanks to...Taichi Yagami, the figure down the bed. But... Wasn't he dead? Was he hallucinating or something? How could he be alive? He saw him die! This had to be a cruel joke! It had to be a dream! He pinched himself only to see his was awake, and this was real. He was awake, this was happening. He looked at his brother and shot him a questioning look. He smiled and nodded. This boy standing before him, he was Taichi Yagami, the leader of the original digidestined, his friend. He looked at Tai, who was lifting himself from the ground. He stared at him, Tai noticed this. He smiled weakly and looked away. Then he looked back at Takeru and whispered:  
  
-"Hi TK, how's it going?"- He asked trying to sound cool, but his voice betrayed him. He sounded shaky and embarrassed. Takeru still couldn't believe his eyes or even his ears. He put his hand on Tai's shoulder, he was very tall now. He had to lift his arm a little. He stared at him, looking directly to his deep brown eyes. Then he asked softly:  
  
-"Tai? You really are Tai? Taichi Yagami?"- Takeru asked him, his blue eyes shinning with tears. Tai smiled gently and nodded. Takeru's face lightened his eyes full of joy and happiness. He embraced Tai into a deep bear hug. After a few seconds Tai returned the strong yet loving hug. They separated and Tai was smiling, same was Takeru. Then Takeru asked it, Tai's face darkened a little, then he looked at TK and said:  
  
-"You better sit down, this will take a while."- TK nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, then Tai started explaining everything again.  
  
~*An HoUr LaTeR*~  
  
When Tai had finished explaining, Takeru felt bad for him. Then he noticed that Yamato's face was dark, his eyes filled with sorrow, pain and guilt. It seems that Tai had noticed that too, because he quickly went to his aid. He pulled him into a deep hug, he embraced him with his strong arms never wanting to let him go, then he started to rock him back and forth. Like if he was a baby and Tai his mother. Then TK noticed that Matt had been sobbing silently, and when Tai pulled him into that embrace, his tears started to shed. He buried his face in Tai's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Then Tai lifted his chin with his hand. But Matt looked down and whispered:  
  
-"I'm a bad person Tai, it's all my fault. I'm the reason for your suffering."- Tai looked away, he knew deep down, that in some part he was right. He covered it with a lovely smile.  
  
-"That's not true, and even if it was, I really don't care."- Matt looked at him, Tai's smile grew bigger and kinder. -"Because it made me stronger, and deepened my love for you, my beautiful Yama-chan."- Matt smiled, lovely shy smile, blushed and looked away. But Tai wasn't going to give up that easily, he gently turned Matt's face to look at him. Matt stared at his deep chocolate brown eyes, while he stared at his sapphire blue ones. Then Tai kissed him. TK understood that they needed a little privacy and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Then he whispered:  
  
-"Boys"- He sat on the couch. He smiled, his brother was happy, for the first time in three years he was really happy. He wondered how would Kari react, then another thought slipped to his mind...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was short, but I'm very tired, I'll continue in the next one! Till next time! Ja Ne! ^_~ I WANT AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS OR THERE WOULD B NO MORE CHAPTERS!!!  
  
Ya right *~* 


	8. Presenting you

I'm sorry for what I did, that was me, calling for help. I know I should have said something, but it was too much stress... I'm glad there's still ppl out there who think I'm not a bad person, but it's still in me. The darkness won't go away that easily... But I'll fight it back, because you have faith in me... because I have faith in you too...  
  
In my depression, I tried to call for help, but words wouldn't come out. I thought I would look rejected, that they will force me to go to a psychiatrist and make me take pills and meds. Those ppl give me the creeps, last time ma mom got me one... I hated that bit**! She put me a stupid, dumb, useless exercise and told me: "I'm worried about your grades, the teachers that know you told me." For God's sake I was new in that stupid school!  
  
But in my dark world, these people went to get me... These are my true friends... These are my heroes... (Parts sold separately ^_~)  
  
Aiko_seeno: Thank you so much, I'm very sorry for worrying you, please forgive me. (Don't tell Okaa-san [Yakumo-san] she'll get mad... but on second thought... I don't think she really cares, I mean if she did she would hav said something at least, but she didn't so tell her if you want... I don't care) Thanks for caring, even if darkness eats me. I won't go with out a fight or at least a goodbye. ^______________^  
  
Ah_young: I luv u so much, thank you for telling me u hav faith in me. I thought I was useless, thanks for proving me wrong. Don't worry, I wouldn't go b4 u! ^___________^  
  
Anon: I'm sorry, will you be kind enough to forgive my stupidity and me. My pain and me won't disturb the fics any more. Even if it sounds harsh, it isn't meant to be that way... what I mean is that ppl are proving me wrong, maybe my darkness will go out... ^___________^  
  
An unknown person: If you read this, I want you to know that I'm very, deeply sorry for giving up. It would b my honor if u accepted to hav a lil chat with me. I feel ur in the same circumstances as me, it would be great to talk with someone with so much maturity as u. Onegai, please accept my pleading, I think u can be of so much help for me. And I would do my best to help you too! ^_______^  
  
Yifei (Fallen Angel): Thanks for everything even when I've just met u, you're a great girl! But it's a pity that u hate TAITOS and yaoi stories ^_____^  
  
Xgirlrogue: Thank you for your hope, kindness and caring. You didn't mess it all, in fact u helped me a lot, I feel a lot better now. Thank you so much ^______^  
  
Baby-chan Jr? It isn't funny, but thanks anyway... I guess.  
  
Carrie: Thanks for your help, I may continue my fics, but I still don't know. ^____^  
  
Bitchylemonaddict: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel better, a lot, u guys really helped me. I think I went too overboard, but I was so damn depressed, Jesus! And I'm only 13, THIRTEEN! I can't imagine myself at my late 40. ^__________^  
  
Babydragon: It would be my pleasure to talk to you, no I wasn't drunk, If I was, I wouldn't have erased the suicide part. I've talked to some ppl and I agreed into no killing myself over depression. But I'm a lil bit better, I can't say that I'm all over it 'cause it would be a big fat lie. ME SOOOOO VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! GOMEN NASAI BABY-SAN! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! PROMISE!^__________^  
  
Sophie V: thanks, I'll take your advice! I would luv to chat with u, if u agree! ^________^  
  
Missy: Thank you too, u hav been a lot of help... ^_________^  
  
DDRgal: Thank you for your help, I really needed it... ^__________^  
  
Jessica: Thank you so very much... ^___________^  
  
Brooke: Thank you too for ur help... ^_________^  
  
Eo: Thanks to you too for everything... ^________^  
  
Sailor Krypton: Thank you soooo very much, I promise I won't do anything (for now) but I may continue my fics, but I may take a while okie? ^_______^  
  
Nick Johnson: In your dreams, I won't turn my Serena (Usagi)/Seiya fic into a Darien (Mamoru)/Serena (Usagi) fic. NOOOO WAY!  
  
Lila: Me thankful for your shoulder, it means a lot to me that ppl who doesn't know me cares for me! Hurray for ppl like u! ^_______^  
  
Luni: Thanks, I would love to talk to you, I mean... let's face the facts, I'm almost suicidal... are you sure you want me to talk to you? ^_________^  
  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo: Thank you so very much for the email, it helped me a lot. Really, thank you again... Luv to talk to ya, Ja Ne! ^_________^  
  
Chibicherry: Thank you for your caring ^__________^  
  
Pinkuser: I didn't understand your review, but thanks anyway. ^__________^  
  
Rei: Thank you... I guess ^^U ^_______^  
  
Nanali: Thank you too. ^_______^  
  
Becki: Thank you for saying ma all*cheesy*fluffy* story's good. I'm thanking u but... GET AWAY FROM MY MATTY-BOY! –Matt "HELP ME! SHE'S ALL PHYSCO!" –Baby "Now, now Matty, we'll discuss this later." ^ ^U thanks again... ^___________^  
  
CSMars: Thank you for your interesting point of view, I'm thankful 'cause u think my story's good... Sorry for what I'm going to say... Yes mom! ^_______^  
  
You know what really sucks, a few days ago I got an email of some guy/girl saying that he wanted to help me with ma depression, when i send him a thank you note, he replied saying that he had never sent me anything! STUPID GUY!  
  
I got the point Okie! I'm not going to stop writing and/or reviewing and/or reading fics. But... IT'S ENOUGH! STOP LECTURING ME! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MY MOTHER DAMMIT! Thank you for your comprehension. I already removed da stupid goodbye note, so again... STOP LECTURING ME! Thank you again... here goes nothing... da fluffy/cheesy/mushy/mushy next chapter...  
  
  
  
-Baby- "Now Matty, tell them another super duper boring author note."  
  
-Matt-"I'm not going to saying anything"  
  
-Baby- glares "Fine, then you precious Tai will pay"- Turns towards Tai.  
  
-Matt-"NOOOOO TAI I'LL SAVE YOU! ILL SAY IT"  
  
-Baby- "That's my boy"  
  
-Matt- "HMP... Baby feels bad for what she did and asks for the readers forgiveness."  
  
-Baby-"Thank you, now you may go"  
  
-Matt-"What about Tai?"  
  
-Baby-"I need him for something, he will be finished in no time if he helps"  
  
-Tai-"Okie, here it goes... Baby-chan doesn't own Digimon, nor it's characters. But she will soon, when pigs fly and plants talk."  
  
-Baby-"Thank you Tai, you may go and get all mushy with ur Yama-chan"  
  
-Both Tai & Matt- "YAY"- Run out and start kissing  
  
-Baby- sigh... "Aww, young love" sigh.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
For the one's who have troubles with the Japanese names here they are...  
  
Taichi Yagami/Kamiya – Tai Kamiya  
  
Yamato Ishida – Matt Ishida  
  
Koushiro Izumi – Izzy Izumi  
  
Jyou Kido – Joe Kido  
  
Sora Takenouchi – =  
  
Takeru Takaishi – TK Takaishi  
  
Hikari Yagami/Kamiya – Kari Kamiya  
  
Mimi Tachikawa – =  
  
Just in case  
  
Miyako ?? – Yolei  
  
Daisuke ?? – Davis  
  
Iori ??– Cody  
  
  
  
" Presenting you"  
  
By Baby-chan  
  
  
  
He smiled, his brother was happy, for the first time in three years he was really happy. He wondered how would Kari react, then another thought slipped to his mind...  
  
"Today was the day, exactly three years ago it all happened, it all changed for them. Today was the supposed "Tai's memorial get together" his mother had done this since that day. They had to go, maybe Tai would go with them. Besides, the others had the right to know that, well that Tai was alive. Especially Kari, she had suffered a lot too, almost as much as his brother, she had to know. But would Tai accept? Hadn't he said that he felt like he wasn't ready to face the others, to face all their questions, all their reprimands. But he would eventually show up, wouldn't he?" Takeru thought. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Matt and Tai had already stopped kissing and they where coming out. Matt saw his lil bro sucked in his thoughts, he was daydreaming in another world. He was about to call him when he heard Taichi's stomach growl, he looked at Tai who had a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
-"Guess I'm a little hungry."- Tai apologized, Matt smiled. Oh how much had he missed this... But he was going to tease Tai 'til he made up for all the lost time.  
  
-"A little? Watch out! Taichi the beast is near, he may eat it all..."- He was cut off by his own stomach growls announcing its presence. He got a big sweatdrop and looked at Tai, he was trying hard to suppress the laughter, but he wasn't trying with a lot of effort, so he started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
-"HAHAHAHAHA, AND IM THE BEAST? HAHAHAHAHAHA"-Matt sticked his tongue out at him and nodded. Then he entered the kitchen and started to cook some breakfast. When Tai calmed down, he walked silently behind Matt and snaked his arm around his waist and pulled him close. Matt was busy cooking when he felt strong muscular arms making their way on his waist, they pulled him closer and he rested his head in Tai's well built chest. Tai leaned to his ear and whispered, his breath tickling Matt's ear...  
  
-"I may be a beast, but only when I'm with you, because that's what you do to me. When I see you, I want to eat you all..."- He leaned closer, his mouth nearly touching Matt's ear. –"And I mean all... I want kiss every inch of your skin... Oh! And I still think you're a lot hotter with out those boxers."- Tai licked the very tip of Matt's ear. Matt shivered and blushed, then he looked down and noticed that he was still wearing them, he had still those boxers on. He was blushing madly when he smelled smoke, what could be burning? He was brought back from la-la land by Tai's scream...  
  
-"MATT! OUR BREAKFAST IS BURNING!"- He started to process the info, he was making breakfast and he had smelled smoke...  
  
-"SHIT"- Matt rushed to the stove and turned it off, he started to cough from the big smoke cloud that was covering almost everything. He heard a big laughter and recognized it as Taichi's.  
  
-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I SEE YOU ARE AS STUPID AS BEFORE MY DEAR YAMATO, WHO BURNS BREAKFAST? IT COULD ONLY HAPPEN TO YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"-he kept laughing. Yamato glared at him and sighed, then he started to laugh too; it had been a long time since he had laughed like this. Everything was as it should have always been... a normal teenager life, who's in love with his best friend... well, not exactly the "normal" type of life, but hey! it's still better that none at all...  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru was so sucked in his thoughts when he smelled smoke, a large cloud of smoke covered almost the whole apartment, and it was followed by a contagious laughter. He blinked a few times, what could those boys be doing now? He walked towards the kitchen, opening a few windows in the process, he saw his brother and Tai laughing their heads off. He looked at the stove and saw what seemed to be burnt pancakes, he looked at both teenagers back and forth (B/N: Like in a tennis match) with a confused look, until he understood a few lines between the piles of laughter coming from Taichi's mouth.  
  
-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I SEE YOU ARE AS STUPID AS BEFORE MY DEAR YAMATO, WHO BURNS BREAKFAST? IT COULD ONLY HAPPEN TO YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"- Then he got it, Matt and Tai were probably making out while making breakfast and they were so "busy" that it got burned. He smiled, those two were one of a kind. He decided to stop avoiding his first thought. He waited 'til they had calmed down a bit when he cleared his throat, when both, his brother and Tai where looking at him, he told them...  
  
-"Matt, today is "Tai's memorial get together" and we're supposed to be there in 45 minutes... and I was wondering if you"- he pointed at Tai- "Are going to present yourself with us."- Tai looked at Takeru, then at Yamato. Both where giving him a pleading look.  
  
-"I'm not sure if I should..."- Tai started, but was interrupted by Matt's protest  
  
-"Aww, c'mon Taichi! Please? Do it for me at least."- He gave him the puppy eyes. Taichi looked away, he hated when people did that to him. He let a long sigh and nodded.  
  
-"Okay... I'll go with you guys."- Matt's and Takeru's eyes lit up. They both smile and yelled.  
  
-"AL RIGHT!"- Yamato yelled  
  
-"You won't regret it! This will make my dear Kari so happy!"- Takeru yelled, Tai raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, while Matt glared at Takeru, then he realized what he had just said, he blushed 13 shades of red and looked down.  
  
-"Excuse me... "YOUR" dear Kari, you two are hiding something from me? SPILL IT!"- Tai asked... nope... he demanded. Yamato looked at TK and mumbled something that sounded like "Baka." Then he looked back at Tai and started explaining the whole thing 'bout Kari and TK. And everything else that had happened in his absence.  
  
~*Twenty minutes later*~  
  
-"So you're telling me that MY sister is going out with YOUR brother, that my mom stopped trying to cook, that Sora has become more feminine, Jyou wants to be a doctor?"- Tai asked Matt, Matt nodded. –"That I believe you. But... Mimi going out with Izzy?"- Yamato nodded.  
  
-"Well they where going out until Mimi had to move to America with her family... but I think that's where Izzy goes on every vacation, I think they're still together. I guess you'll havta ask him personally."- Yamato stated, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Tai rolled his eyes, a smile curved at the corners of his mouth. Then it turned into a goofy smile, the smile that made everybody want to smile, he stood up and yelled:  
  
-"Man that's great! Congratulations shorty! I knew you always had the hots for lil Kari"- He said winking at TK, Takeru just smiled. Even when he had grown almost as tall as his brother, Tai still was taller that both of them. –"I can't wait 'til I see her. Lil' Kari must be all grown up!"- Yamato smiled too, "this boy never changes" he thought.  
  
Takeru became silent for a few moments then smiled again, a much brighter smile and stated...  
  
-"Matt... You laughed! You never laughed before! Not since that!"- Yamato smiled again, a goofy smile on his face too. –"We havta celebrate!"-Takeru declared. Tai made a face and said pretending to be hurt...  
  
-"How come you celebrate his laughter and not my return? You will hear from my lawyer."- He turned his head indignantly and tried to stay serious, but his face betrayed him. A goofy smile reappeared on his face. Matt decided to join the game...  
  
-"So sorry Taichi, about time you figured that out... They celebrate me because I'm their idol, I'm the greatest... I'M PERFE-"- THUD- Taichi slammed a pillow in his face-"Hey! What was that for? I was just stating the facts."- They started to argue, TK tried to stop them, then both... Taichi and Matt, bursted laughing again. Takeru rolled his eyes and gave up.  
  
-"Silly boys"- He muttered. Yamato was the first one who stopped laughing he looked at Taichi and said...  
  
-"Hahaha... stop it... we havta get ready to introduce you back... Takeru how much time do we have left?"- He asked looking at his lil bro.  
  
-" 'Bout time you remembered."- He looked at his watch .-"Exactly... 23 minutes"-  
  
-"$h¡t"-Matt cursed, then he got an idea .-"Takeru, make us some breakfast please?"- Takeru nodded, not very convinced. –"I have to make a call."- He grabbed his cordless phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
-click-  
  
-"Hello Kamiya Residence."- A cold voice from the other side said.  
  
-"Hello Hikari."-Yamato said  
  
-"Hi Matt, What can I do for you?"- Hikari asked him  
  
-"Well I was wondering... who have already arrived to Tai's memorial get together?"- He asked her  
  
-"Almost everybody... only Jyou, TK and you are missing... oh never mind, Jyou just arrived."- She told him –"Why?"-  
  
-"Well I... I was wondering if I could take someone with me... You see I followed your advice... I got someone... I'm dating him... and well... I would like to take him... can I?"- He asked, he was grinning from ear to ear. Taichi was looking at him with a confused look. On the other line Hikari was startled, she didn't know what to say...  
  
-"Err... sure."- She finally spat,  
  
-"Thanks, cya there!"- He hung up. The others looked at Kari, she had a confused look.  
  
-"Well who was it?"- Sora asked her  
  
-"It was Matt, he wanted to know if... if he could bring someone... he said he's dating him."- The others looked as confused as her.  
  
-"I... I never thought... that Matt would ... do it..."- Izzy choked out, the others nodded...  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
They where ready at last, Takeru and Yamato where wearing all black. While Tai had his dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, tennis, his blue headband and his goggles. They got on the bus towards the Kamiya's. They got down the bus, just in front of the Department building where the Kamiya's live. Yamato looked at Taichi, he was looking nervous and afraid.  
  
-"Well, we're here... are you ready?"- Yamato asked Taichi, he just nodded. Yamato took Taichi's hand and walked inside the building hand in hand. They reached the elevator and pressed the floor number. Takeru walked in front of them, a big smile plastered on his face. "Kari-chan will be so happy to see Taichi again." TK thought. With each minute that passed by Tai was getting more and more nervous and scared about the idea of facing the others. When they arrived at the floor, Taichi extremely nervous and scared, Yamato gave him a light squeeze and Taichi squeezed back. They approached the department and noticed that the door was wide open. They entered with out making any sound. First Takeru, followed by Matt and Taichi who stayed behind. Matt told him to do so. When they entered the living room, they saw everybody wearing black. Everybody was deathly serious, most of them were crying. Izzy was giving a little speech about how good friend had Tai been. Tai's parents where hugging, his mother sobbing in his dad's shoulder. The old digidestined where there, even Mimi. She was hugging Sora, the new dds where there too. "I guess Izzy invite them to learn more about Tai" Matt thought. When Hikari noticed TK, she immediately stood up and ran into his arms sobbing. It still hurt her a lot. Izzy stopped his speech and everybody looked at Matt and TK, they had been expecting Matt to be crying like a madman, but he was smiling! A big smile was on Takeru's and Yamato's faces. Then Matt spoke...  
  
-"I asked Hikari if I could bring someone special to me today, someone who help me recovered from that day... three years ago. I am no longer troubled by it... well a little but I'm almost recovered. You know, it wasn't that much of a change in my life. I'm still in love with Taichi."- He paused, and looked at Taichi's parents. They had acknowledged this since the first Memorial Get together, and had accepted it. Since Hikari told them that Tai loved Matt too. He noticed that Sora and Mimi were glaring daggers at him, Jyou and Izzy were deathly serious. Hikari was silent, looking at Matt then at TK, trying to find an answer... But TK kept smiling. Then he continued –"I think that you should meet him, it changed my life when I met him. I met him the day Izzy called us to go to the digiworld again, to meet the new digidestined. I met him that day..."- He was cut off by Sora  
  
-"But that was only yesterday! How can that change your life so much? How could you?!"- Sora was glaring hard at Yamato. He just shrugged and smiled.  
  
-"That's why I wanted you to meet him. He's outside I'll go for him."- He walked outside.  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
Taichi was very nervous, he was just about to turn and run back to the digiworld when he heard Matt's speech and Sora's protest. He smiled, he couldn't let him down with such a great introduction. Then Matt appeared again, he offered him his hand and asked him...  
  
-"You ready koi?"- Tai placed a little smile and nodded and took it  
  
-"Sure, why not?"- Matt smiled and led him in.  
  
~*Inside*~  
  
They where eager to meet this boy, whom Matt was talking about. What could he possibly have to make Matt forget about Tai? Matt appeared again, his hand disappearing behind the door, "probably because he was hand in hand with his new love." Sora thought.  
  
-"Ladies and gentlemen, meet my adoration.."- That was enough, she couldn't stand it anymore and stood up yelling and glaring at Matt.  
  
-"HOW COULD YOU YAMATO ISHIDA? HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT TAICHI? ABOUT YOUR LOVE FOR HIM? HOW COULD YOU?"- Yamato looked at her and simply pushed her aside and said.  
  
-"Meet the love of my life..."- He pulled Tai in sight. Silence took over everything, gasps where coming from everyone. -"Taichi Yagami."-  
  
  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Hehehehe, a lil cliffhanger... well need reviews people! 'Til next chapter... Ja Ne  
  
Baby-chan 


	9. Doubting you

I JUST TOLD YOU I WASN'T DEAD!! I WAS JUST LAZING AROUND... but now I'm back! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/* I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, IF I DID IT WOULD BE ALL MUSHY... BET YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT, WOULD YOU?  
  
Taichi Yagami/Kamiya - Tai Kamiya Yamato Ishida - Matt Ishida Koushiro Izumi - Izzy Izumi Jyou Kido - Joe Kido Sora Takenouchi - = Takeru Takaishi - TK Takaishi Hikari Yagami/Kamiya - Kari Kamiya Mimi Tachikawa - =  
  
Just in case Miyako ?? - Yolei Daisuke Motomiya - Davis Iori ??- Cody  
  
-"Meet the love of my life..."- He pulled Tai in sight. Silence took over everything, gasps where coming from everyone. -"Taichi Yagami."-  
  
"Doubting you"  
By Baby-chan  
  
Gasps were coming from everyone's mouth; a heavy silence took over the room as soon as Tai came in view. The eyes of everyone else had widened; everyone except Matt and TK's. Tai's parent's hugged each other staring at the boy in front of them, the boy that claimed to be their lost son. Kari got serious and stopped crying, and so did everybody else. They just kept staring at him in disbelief. Tai regretted the fact that he had accepted to come, he felt very nervous and was terrified of what they could say to him or maybe ask him. He wasn't sure how would they react at his answers. He just waved at them shyly and whispered: -"Hi..."- Taichi whispered. But there was no reply, everybody was WAY too shocked to speak, there were still processing what they're eyes and ears were telling them. Tai was getting more nervous and the silence wasn't helping. Also, their confused and doubt filled faces weren't what you would call a warm welcome. He couldn't take it, and ran out. -"Tai!"- Yelled Matt as he ran after him; as he reached the corridor he yelled at Tai again. -"Tai stop!"- But Tai pretended not to hear. -"Please!"- Matt begged him, Tai did as he was told. Matt knew that he was nervous, he felt the same way. He approached to him slowly from behind and placed a hand in his shoulder. -"Look at me Tai."- But Tai didn't move, instead he just kept looking down. So Matt walked in front of him, and talked to him in a soothing way. -"I know it's hard for you Tai, it's hard for me too. But I'm calmed because at least now, I have you with me. And you have me here with you too, no matter what."- Matt placed his hands softly in Tai's face, and caressed it. -"Give them a chance, for three years they thought of you as lost, please Tai, I beg you"-He gently lifted his face, so that now they were looking at each other's eyes. -"So, what do you say Tai? Will you give it another try?"-Matt asked him, Tai stared at him silently before smiling a little and whispering softly. -"Yes, but..."-Tai paused. -"You'll stay with me no matter what... right?"- He asked Matt. -"Of course I will, Now that's the Tai I know! C'mon, they're waiting"- Said Matt, taking Tai's hand and pulling him back inside.  
  
~*Inside*~  
  
They had heard almost everything Matt and Tai had said outside. They saw Matt enter, pulling a nervous Tai behind him. The silence in the room still continued when they entered again. Everybody kept staring at them; some of them had started to believe... others still were processing, and others weren't planning on accepting it. Kari, who above all, knew Tai better than anybody; almost believed completely that this was the real Tai, that this was her brother. But she needed to be 100% sure. So, she walked slowly towards him, and when she was right in front of him, she looked him straight to the eyes. "These are just like his eyes" Hikari thought. But she still wasn't convinced. She lifted her hand to touch his face, slowly and carefully, as if he was to disappear at the moment she reached his face, fearing also, that he resulted in a fake. Everybody knew the fact that Kari would be the one who would discover if he was the real one, and they were all waiting for her judgement to be made. Some of them, like his parents, Izzy and even Kari herself were praying for him to be the real Tai; others, like Mimi and Jyou weren't sure what to think, but they still hoped he was Tai.  
When Kari's hand made contact with Tai's warm skin, she felt him shiver and tense; he was nervous. As she ran her hand through his face she felt him relax under her touch. She recognized a few scratches Tai had acquired when they were little. It was him, he was her brother, he was Tai. Her eyes got wet again. -"Hi sis, it's good to see you. I've missed you."- Kari's eyes were about to explode with tears, but she smiled. -"I missed you too... brother."- She hugged him, and he hugged her back, tightly: for all the time they had been apart. -"I missed you so much Tai!"- She could barely speak, for at that moment, she was sobbing wildly. From her eyes were streaming rivers of tears, while Tai's only shined by the tears, but they didn't fall. Her head rested in Tai's chest, which was wet with so much tears. -"Don't cry sis, I'm already here, I won't go."-Tai pleaded, but she couldn't stop. She had missed him so much, he was very important for her. She had him back now; she needed to take out all that pain that she had kept for so long. -"Don't cry Kari, TK will hurt me if I keep making you sad."- Tai said, pointing at a serious Takeru. He had started to worry. -"How... how did you...?"- She started, but Tai hugged her again. -"Matt told me."- Was the answer, Tai had started to cry too. He had also missed her a lot. He hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back in the same way. Tai, finally, pulled apart. He smiled at Kari, she knew what was next, and she smiled back and nodded once. Tai looked at his parents: his mother was crying, his father was trying not to, but you could see his tears glowing in his eyes. -"Hey Mom, dad... I'm back"- He said slowly and calmed. He had never been good with words. -"My baby!"- His mother yelled at the time she threw her arms around Tai's neck and pulled him into her embrace. The pain of a mother that looses a child and the joy of finding him after so long were visible in the way Tai and his mother were hugging each other. Tai, on the other hand, showed the pain of being lost, and the joy of finding his way. -"My boy is back!"- Said Tai's father as he embraced the mother and son. His father was happy to see him again, for him it had been hard too. Losing his only son made him think that he had failed as a father, he couldn't help his son, that had affected his health too. His heart had lost strength, but now, he was sure it'd get it back again. His heart would be as strong as before, now that Tai was back. -"I'm so happy that you're back! My baby! We've missed you so much! It hasn't been the same with out you!"- Mrs. Yagami told his son, his father nodded at that. His father gestured Kari to join the hug and so she did. -"We're all together now! Nothing, never, is going to change that again, never!"-His father told the family. At last the Yagami were all back together, every member of the reunited family had tears in their eyes, but those were tears of happiness. It was a happy reunion after all. Matt smiled sweetly at the sight of the reunited family. -"Together again, as it should have always been."- He thought as he looked at the four Yagami, who were crying their eyes out in that very moment. But he wasn't the only one thinking that way. Almost everyone of the first digidestined were thinking the same way, they wanted to go and hug Tai and be with him now that he was back, but they couldn't interrupt such a sweet moment. I say "almost everyone of the digidestined" because there was someone who wasn't even smiling. -"TAI! I'VE MISSED YOU!"- Yelled an excited Jyou as he ran towards is old and recovered friend and embraced him. This after the Yagami had separated of course, now that Tai was free. He hugged Tai and lifted him from the ground; he was a little excited. Tai just nodded smiling, before trying to wipe the heavy tears that fell from his big brown eyes. -"Whoa! I'm happy to see you too Jyou!"- Tai said smiling at the excitement of the other boy. Jyou was a little taller than Tai was so he kinda lifted him a little high. Mimi ran to hug Tai too, once Jyou had placed him down and released him she jumped onto him and hugged him tightly. -"TAI!"- Was all she could say, for as sentimental as she was, she was sobbing madly. Tai smiled and hugged her back. -"It's good to see you too Mimi"- He said calmly, he had still tears in his eyes. He had missed them all deeply. Matt and TK were smiling at the sight; they were apart from the rest, in a corner of the room, looking. -"I'm so happy for you Tai, you deserve this happy moments and even more... much more". Matt thought as he saw Tai smile and cry of the wave of emotions that were covering him. Izzy didn't run or jump or anything like it He waited 'til Tai was free and walked to him and hugged him smiling. -"Welcome back old friend"- Was all he said to Tai. Tai understood perfectly, for Izzy wasn't a guy of words either; Tai smiled. -"I've missed you guys a lot, it's so good to be back with you, I'm so happy!"- Tai told them, as he shed more tears. The others smiled deeply. -"We've missed you too Tai, very much"-Kari told him -"Yeah, it's so good to have you back with us"-Mimi added, the rest of them nodded... everybody except one person. -"I'm so glad for you Tai, you did a lot for us, thank you"- TK said at him. Tai was smiling, he was no longer shedding tears, he had still some in his eyes but those were all. He was so happy; he had his goofy grin back. He had been accepted by all of... wait a minute, where was Sora? He saw her at the corner of a room; she was serious. Tai and Sora had been ultra best friends; she had to be happy with his return, she was supposed to be happy now that he was back... wasn't she? He thought as he stared at her. She was staring back. -"It's so good that he got accepted right away, he deserves it"- Matt told TK, the smaller boy nodded. -"You're right, I'll be back, I'm going to talk to Kari."- Said TK as he walked towards his girlfriend. -"Kids"- Thought Matt as he looked at his little brother walk away. He looked back to Tai, but he saw Tai looking at something with interest, he turned his gaze to were Tai was looking. He saw that the bush-hair boy was looking at Sora. -"Oh no!" Matt thought, as he guessed Tai's thoughts, he signaled TK and mouthed to him "Sora" TK got worried and looked at Tai. Kari saw Matt saying something to TK and saw the look on TK's face after that. She looked to where TK was staring and saw his brother. -"What happened TK?"- She asked him. TK looked at her and just whispered: -"Sora"- Kari's face too, got worried.  
  
Tai kept staring at Sora, "She must be confused." Tai thought smiling. -"Hi Sora"-Said Tai to her, hoping to receive a smile and a hello or something alike, but that wasn't going to happen... -"Who are you?"- She simply asked, her voice was cold and so was the look in her eyes. Tai stared at her. Everybody heard what Sora asked him, the all got silent. Kari, Matt and TK prayed that she wouldn't start with her nonsense and that if she did, she kept Tai out of it... but she didn't. -"I'm... Tai, who else would I be? Sora it's me!"- Tai said to the girl, but she only looked at Yamato and told him -"It's not funny Matt, Tai's dead."- She paused, and turned her gaze to a confused Tai. -"I saw him die"- She finished. Matt saw Tai look down, her words had a big effect on him. He saw him tremble a little, he couldn't understand why was she acting that way. She had been his best friend, what was going on? -"I've... I've never been dead, well... maybe I was, but I am alive now."- Tai said low. -"And you expect me to believe you? You're out of your mind if you think I will."-She simply answered. -"Don't be so hard on him Sora"- Mimi told her. -"Why shouldn't I?"-Sora asked-"Maybe you're Tai, maybe you're not... who can be sure?"- She said looking at Tai coldly, her voice was harsh too. Tai didn't understand why was she acting that way? -"How can you be so sure he is the real Tai, just because he looks like Tai doesn't mean he is Tai!"- Tai felt bad, Sora's words made him sad. -"Stop it Sora! You know he is the real Tai"- Yelled Matt. -"Yeah Sora! Besides, you haven't heard his story... you should stop questioning him and let him explain!"-TK added. The others were silent. -"Let him explain? Let him explain what Matt? That he wasn't dead? How can't that be? We all saw him die"- She paused, then she asked evilly -"Can't you remember it Matt? That day, in the Digiworld... the day you weren't there to fight with us... we all saw him disappear in thin air. Can't you remember it Matt? Is your memory failing, can't you remember he was killed?"- She asked him icily. She was doing it, TK knew she was doing it again, damned she, couldn't she forget it? Matt just looked down, along with Tai. They both felt bad, but Matt had guilt stabbing his chest. -"Maybe you're right. Maybe he is the real Taichi Yagami. But that would mean... and we all just know what that would mean: it means that we've been badly fooled! It means that we've been feeling sad and guilty for the past three years with out reason. Because the reason for those feelings, for the blame we've carried... Taichi Yagami, has been alive all this time!"- She told the others coldly. Tai felt horrible, he didn't know what was going on, but he just wanted to run out, but he couldn't let Matt down. -"That also means, that he just toyed with our emotions, our feelings! Or what do you call making us believe he is dead for three damned years and then just pops out of plain no where saying that he is alive? Huh? How am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to be happy? I'm sorry... but you're so WRONG! We've only been fools for a long and unnecessary time, that's not funny, and I bet that I'm not the only one that thinks this way... am I?"- She finished, an evil grin spread through her face as she looked at the changing faces of the others. They were no longer smiling, some had confused faces, others had worried ones, but they weren't happy anymore... that you could see it. She smiled slyly, she knew no one else had thought of it, but even so, she was sure that everybody would see it her way in no time. Tai was worried and nervous, she knew she was right in some twisted and weird way. He was afraid of the others reaction, of Matt and Kari's reaction. But they weren't letting him down, they both knew he had his own reasons for the decision he took. Matt's blood was boiling, why did she had to mess with Tai, when the problem was with him. She could tell him whatever she wanted, but Tai didn't deserve it. He was about to say something when Kari walked in front of Sora and...  
  
- SLAP -  
  
Kari had slapped Sora, hard. Sora's face was totally turned. Everybody was looking at them, in silence. Waiting for Sora's reaction, with out knowing what to do. They were all confused, except Matt, his brother and Kari. They three knew the reason why Sora was acting the way she was. It was a stupid senseless reason, but to her... it was a big and important reason: it was her reason. Sora glared at Kari, hard. But Kari's face wasn't a nice one either. She had a look of pure anger, what was this... girl thinking? Try to make everybody mad with her brother, she wasn't going to allow that. -"Shut up already! Can't you be nice to Tai? To Matt? MOVE ON! But if you can't then just leave them alone! If you don't want to hear the explanation of my brother, then just leave; but if you're staying you'll behave and be nice, you'll be very quiet or I'll personally kick you out. He had his hard time, can't you understand that? Now what do you choose?"- Kari asked Sora rudely, she wasn't up for leaving this... girl, ruin his brother welcome. Matt and TK were very impressed by Kari's movement, but so was everybody else. Tai thanked God for having such a sister and Matt thanked God that Sora stopped her nonsense blabber. Sora glared at Kari and at the two blonde boys, before turning his glare towards Tai. -"Ok dead-boy, impress me... and make it quick for my time is short and I'm not going to waste it all in you."- Tai didn't know what to do what to say or even what to think. Sora was right in some way, and that made him feel guilty. He had been hiding after all, and they had been suffering with out reason... she was right, he was a fake. He looked down; his hair covered his eyes. He was clenching his fists hard, he was a fake... just a fake. Someone stood in front of him, he didn't know who was, for he was looking down. -"Tai"- It was Izzy, but Tai couldn't see his face, so he didn't know if he was mad or something like it. -"Tai look at me"- Tai did as he was told, and he met Izzy's warm smile. - "You aren't a fake to me. You are my friend, and I know that if you decided to come until know, it was because you had you own reasons. You never failed us, never let us down when we needed you..."- Izzy told him as he placed his hand in his shoulder. -" Why should we fail you? Why should we let you down now that you need us? No Tai, you aren't a fake, that is the last thing you can be for me."- Izzy finished, Tai smiled... good old Izzy. Jyou walked to him too. -"You aren't a fake for me either."-He told him smiling; Tai smiled at him. Mimi walked to him too, only that she hugged him smiling. -"You're back, it's all that matters."- She told him kindly. Tai nodded accepting the hug. -"Do you see Tai? We all missed you! No matter what were your reasons, we are all happy that you're back, even when it's until now."- Kari told him, smiling. -"Of course we all missed you, like hell we did! But now you're here, so everything is fine now!"-TK added. -"Thank you guys, I don't know what to say!"- Tai told them as he smiled again, feeling better. -"You don't have to say anything, you deserve this and more. We mean what we say, we all care about you and we are all happy that you're here again... with us. No matter how long it took to get you back with us, we're all happy that we did."- Matt told him as he walked to where he was. -"No matter what some... people think, we missed you so much, it doesn't matter anything else."- Matt finished, as he gave Sora a depreciatory (B/N: Is that right?) look. Tai looked at them smiling and said: -"Thank you guys."- He paused, he looked at everyone in the room, including a pissed off Sora. -"Really... this is more than what I expected. But it is now my turn to speak, it's time for me to tell you what happened, three years ago, when Piedmon killed me..."-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Hehehe... a lil cliffhanger, I'll update it soon, promise. 


	10. Explaining you

Guess I really didn't update it soon... whoops! Well, anyway, here's next chapter. Hope you like it...  
  
~*DiScLaImEr*~ You want to know what I own? Do you really want to know? Ok... *Leans closer to reader* nothing.  
  
Comments. -  
  
*Principia Mathematica: Yeah, sorry I took so long, it's just that high school is kinda hard. I'm having trouble with algebra... two "F" and I think one more is coming... I'll try to take more time to work on the fics. Sorry again, I took some days past the TWO-WEEK limit. Thanks for taking time to review and to email me, lots of love!  
  
*Neo-chan: I just looooooove your stories, I've kinda read like half of them... when I have time to do so of course. Brotherly love, what can I say? Love it. Just finished reading chapter 8th, I don't know really if I've left any reviews. It's just that sometimes I'm just so sucked in the stories that I forget about time. I usually get online (when I do) like at 10:00 p.m. and I end up like at 2 o 3 a.m. so I kinda daze off a lot. Hehehehe... OoU *Neko-chan: Sorry, here's the next part... enjoy it! *Death- Stopper *CCPhoenix This is three years after defeating Piedmon!  
  
~*~  
For the one's who have troubles with the Japanese names here they are...  
  
Taichi Yagami/Kamiya - Tai Kamiya Yamato Ishida - Matt Ishida Koushiro Izumi - Izzy Izumi Jyou Kido - Joe Kido Sora Takenouchi - = Takeru Takaishi - TK Takaishi Hikari Yagami/Kamiya - Kari Kamiya Mimi Tachikawa - =  
  
Just in case Miyako?? - Yolei Daisuke Motomiya - Davis Iori ??- Cody  
  
-"Really... this is more than what I expected. But it is now my turn to speak, it's time for me to tell you what happened, three years ago, when Piedmon killed me..."-  
  
"Explaining you" By Baby-chan  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"As everyone knows, Piedmon struck us with his powerful attack: Trump Sword. First it was WarGreymon who fell to his powers... then it was my turn. When WarGreymon fell, I lost all my hopes of winning the battle; I lost my faith on returning safely to the real world... I lost it all. I thought about you guys, about my parents; I couldn't let that monster win. I couldn't allow him to hurt you, you were my responsibility, and it was my duty to protect you. I had to do something. I tried to stop him, I knew of course; I couldn't do anything on my own. But at least I had to try, even if he had powers and I didn't. That was proven right away, when I gave in to his attack, well; I wasn't left much of a choice. I mean, I couldn't do anything. I tried; I really did... just not enough I guess. Anyway, when both swords sliced me, I felt an enormous amount of pain. I had never experienced something like that, and it's my true wish to never experience it again... ever. My whole body turned heavy, then numb. I had trouble with breathing; the air was slicing my lungs. Everything seemed to be lost. It was that moment, just then, when my hopes got up again, I heard my name being called by the one who could defeat the evil and save you all. I heard you calling me Matt. You hold me kindly in your arms, even though you seemed to hate me so much. I felt that no matter what happened to me, just being in your arms for some seconds meant the world to me. It was now or never. I couldn't die with out telling you. I loved you; you had to know... even if it was just to be turned down in my last breath... you would at least know about my feelings. I got brave when I felt you caress my hair and face, I started by apologizing about all our fights, then I told you. After I said it, I felt my entire body as light as a feather, the pain disappeared. I felt as if I didn't need to breathe anymore; all I wanted to do was sleep. Suddenly, I found myself awake, staring at what was going on with you guys. I couldn't hear anything; all I could do was stare. My wounds were gone; I was with out any trace of scratches, not even bloodstains were left. You could say I was intact. When I started to disappear, I got this strange feeling that this wasn't my end. I don't know why I got that feeling, it was just that it didn't felt like and end. Even though I have no idea how dying feels. At first, a blinding light came and I had to shield my burning eyes with my arm. When I opened them again I saw myself in strange dimension. It was some sort of data bank or something like that! I had never seen a place like that before. I saw Agumon at my side and I supposed that we were dead. I got happy to see that even in death we would at least be together. Agumon too, seemed to be wondering were could we be, for he had a confused face just like mine. I supposed that we had died in the battle, but I couldn't explain myself where we were at that moment. The strangest thing was that Agumon and I well; we were like floating or something like that! There was no solid floor beneath us. Just digits. We both were obviously freaked out, what had happened? Where were we? It was obvious that we had died, but were have we've been sent to? Was this heaven? No, it couldn't be. Was this hell? It didn't seemed like hell to me. It couldn't be hell either. It was so awful there, well at least for me... and I'm pretty sure that for Agumon it was too! We had no one else to talk with; we were floating in plain nothing. But then, I saw you guys appear where we were, and I thought you had died! I got scared thinking that you were dead too, maybe we had lost the battle. I didn't know what to think, but still, I could only think the worst. Agumon called you several times, but it seemed as you were ignoring us or couldn't hear us. Then I heard you say Matt:  
  
"We can't end like this! We have to defeat him, we can't let Tai's sacrifice himself in vain!"-A younger Matt was yelling. I tried to tell you that we where there, but it was useless. Agumon yelled too, but it seemed that you couldn't hear us or see us. We somehow found a way to float to where you were and reach you, but when I tried to touch you... I just went right through you. You can't imagine how scary that felt! Goosebumps invaded me and I felt like screaming, yet no scream came. It seemed that you weren't exactly with us, I mean dead, as Agumon and I supposedly were. I didn't know why were you there in that dimension or whatever it was if you weren't dead, still I don't know why... but it really doesn't matter know. Does it? With my last hint of hope, you could say that sometime before I let my faith slip away into the abysm of resignation, I forced myself to believe that you hadn't lost the battle or your lives. That everything was ok, that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hoped and wished with all my cells that I were able to at least encourage you. Agumon did the same. I can't really explain what happened. I wish I knew, because I know that I still wonder sometimes at night about it, but... I felt as I was in you, and you were in me."- Tai paused, the others were silent. He took air again and continued with his explanation. -"I don't really think you can understand what I'm saying... I felt, for a brief and mystic moment, that I was a part of you and you were a part of me. As soon as I felt that, I thought that now you would be able to hear me. It seems it worked! Because my tag and my emblem glowed as I whispered my cheers: "Don't give up, I'm counting on you to finish what we started..."- He paused, looking at their remembering faces -"I saw that you could hear me! I got happy, maybe we, I mean Agumon and I, could go back with you. But right after that... you disappeared! I was left alone with Agumon again. My last hope of returning to the real world or even to the digiworld disappeared with you guys, and so did Agumon's. We thought there was nothing left for us, we were really gone. After that, time passed, and again I felt desperate. I got desperate of having no one to speak to, nothing to talk about. Agumon was the same, maybe even worse. We stopped talking; no word would be spoken by any of us. We stopped trying to get out; we were again dying slowly... even if we were already dead. It seemed eternities, ages. I really have no idea how much time it passed... but it was a lot, hell of a lot. I couldn't know, neither could Agumon, how many days, weeks, months and even maybe years passed by. There were no sun or moon to see, there were no clocks: just white and some digits here and there. We were all alone, Agumon and I must have spoken at the much like six or seven sentences in all the time we spent there. We just didn't feel like speaking, we would just stay there floating. We couldn't sleep. I don't know why, we didn't feel tired or sleepy. Time seemed that even when it did pass, it forgot totally about us. We seemed to be ages in that sort of dimension, but we never seemed to grow. Not a bit, not even my hair or my nails grew. We stayed exactly the way we were when we died. I got depressed as time kept slipping; with out notice of how much had already passed by. Also, there was too much solitude, I missed being around other people. I needed to be around other people, I was becoming sick of where I was. Sick of being lonely, I missed you guys so bad it hurt. I missed my parents, my friends, my life, the digimons, our adventures, I missed my sister... and I missed you Matt. So, I reunited all that was left of my hope, and wished to be able to see you guys again, I missed you so much and Agumon did too. I wasn't asking to be revived, all I wanted was to see you. After all, we were already dead. Piedmon had killed us, that couldn't be changed... or so I thought. And again my tag and emblem glowed, but this time, the digivice glowed too. It didn't just glow, it flashed some sort of lightning towards Agumon and then, the digivice disappeared. But the tag and the emblem kept glowing with a light so bright, I had to shield my eyes or I would get blind. And then, I felt them penetrate my shirt and skin. As soon as I got that feeling, I clenched my teeth preparing myself for the pain, but amazingly, it never came. Everything was with out pain. I didn't feel anything, not even tickles. They became one with me, and I became one with them. It was then, when a faint voice was heard, it seemed to be calling us. Agumon and I looked in every direction possible, but we just kept seeing all white and some digits. Strangely, even when there was no one there, the voice came from every where, the voice echoed through all that mysterious and weird place.  
  
"Brave Heart, Fire Warrior"- It said. Agumon and I supposed that it was talking to us, I mean, we were the only ones there. "Brave Heart, lift your hand in front of your chest and think of the digiworld or about the real world..."-Agumon and I looked at each other, which one of us was the so called "Brave Heart"? We kinda guessed that it was talking about me. I mean, I'm the one with the courage tag. Courage makes you courageous, courageous and brave are kinda like the same... aren't they? I did as I was told, remembering every detail of the place where we landed the day the sky swallowed us and we fell into the digiworld. And then, a big oval of blue energy appeared in front of us. What the hell was that? That was all I could think. The voice was heard again: "Enter the portal..."- I saw Agumon looking at me, expecting me to say something. I stayed silent; I had nothing to say. That's a portal? I couldn't believe that... although it did seem like one. But where would it take us? To the digiworld? I couldn't answer myself those questions. Even so, I made up my mind. "Do you think it's safe Tai?"- Agumon asked me, I didn't even answer Agumon's question, I just kept thinking that I'd rather be in where ever that portal took me, than stuck were I was. It would be better if I took my chances with the portal; maybe it would take me back, than staying there to die again of solitude. Again I did as I was told, and I felt as if I had been thrown to a pool, I felt myself splashing into something. It wasn't water that's for sure. Even so, it was a refreshing feeling. I had my eyes closed, suddenly; the splashing feeling disappeared, to be replaced with the feeling of air, sounds and mostly, solid ground. I wasn't sure if I should open my eyes or not. I didn't want to see where had I been sent to. I was scared, scared of what could I find when I opened my eyes. I pulled up my guts; after all, I was the digidestined of courage. I had to show the characteristics from which I had been chosen. I opened my eyes slowly, and I found myself at the digiworld, where we first arrived there. It seemed to be a few hours before sunset. I was speechless; I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed them hard, trying to wake myself up from some weird dream. I couldn't, I was already awaken. I was back! I really was! I had longed and wished for it so much I couldn't believe it. I fell to my knees; I squeezed the dirt in my hands, feeling it. I kissed the floor, thanking God for being so kind. I rubbed my head in the dirt, yelling thanks to the heavens. Thanks for all. Thanks for being back again. Agumon, who had followed me through the portal, screamed in excitement as he ran around feeling the floor under his paws. He too, couldn't believe we were back. He saw me kneeling, and approached, he placed his paw in my shoulder. -"We made it Tai, we're back."- I nodded smiling. Suddenly, I felt amazingly tired; my eyes started to close. I felt myself heavy; it became difficult to be kneeling, so I just dropped myself to the floor. It wasn't long before Agumon fell to my side, he too felt deadly tired. It became hard to be awake. Eventually, we both fell asleep cuddled one into the other. I swear I had never felt so tired before. I slept like a baby. I don't know how much I slept, but I need it so much. I suppose all that time with out sleeping made us all tired. When I woke up, I felt like a new person... it had been hell of a long time since the last time I slept. It was already past dawn, I had slept at least 12 hours. I noticed Agumon was missing. I was about to call him when my stomach announced me that he was alive again too. I felt like starving, thirst took over me. I found myself running to a nearby stream. The stream in which we fell the first time we were here. When that digibug chased us. I saw Agumon coming with food; he too seemed to have been at the verge of dying of hunger. We ate like pigs; not even chewing. We couldn't control ourselves we NEEDED to eat. After that, we rested some more. Still, we felt tired, even though we had slept a lot the day before. Some while later, we set off to explore. We wanted to see if the digiworld had changed after the battle. Mostly, I wanted to make myself sure, that we had won. I had still some fears that haunted my thoughts. Fears that we had lost and that you had died too. We evaded the digimon that knew us, trying to be as silent and wary as shadows. We traveled through a lot of places, until we had almost checked the entire digiworld. Of course, this took a lot of time. We must've been traveling like 4 or 5 months. Of course, this is almost nothing in human time. But still, I didn't age a day. I would stay just like I was when I had eleven years old. I got worried, but I suppose that it was because of the difference of time between the Digiworld and Earth itself. In all that time, I kept thinking about you guys all day. There was no moment that I wouldn't be thinking about you all. My parents, my sister, my friends... my love. I missed you Matt so much, even when all we had done before was just argue. That had become an important thing... and I couldn't help but miss it. After we were entirely sure, that there wasn't any dark master left, we stopped. We settled down, after we had done with our travelling. We built some sort of house in a small and well hidden grotto. We spent there like another two months. It was until one day, that we discovered that if I concentrated hard enough, we could travel to the real world or to the digiworld using the portals. Agumon on his side could digivolve whenever it was needed to do so, into WarGreymon or into whatever other of his digievolutions. Agumon tried to convince me to come to the real world, but I wasn't sure, I felt that I wouldn't find a warm welcome. Again, I was scared of facing the effects of time. The effects that my confession could've caused. Scared that you guys wouldn't accept me for not being what you would call normal. I mean, maybe you thought that homosexuals were wrong... I use to be like that, why shouldn't you think that way? I would not be able to live if my family or friends didn't accept me for who I was, for who I like. Most of all, I was scared to face you Matt. Being in love with someone, who seems to think about you like a rival, isn't something easy. When you said you didn't hate me, things seemed easy, and I blurted out my feelings. Besides, I was at the verge of dying; it didn't matter anything anymore. But now I was back, it DID matter now, and I wouldn't be able to live after being turned down by you. It may sound stupid, but it's true. You could tell me: Hey! "You're only fourteen, get over it, it's just a crush." But it wasn't just a crush, and I knew that so well, it made me want to cry just to think about not being what you wish or even deserve. How could it be just a crush? It's not like everyday you get sucked into another world with some kids and realize it's your job the save the world. Things like that change the way you are and the way you think. Nobody here present can truly say that he or she didn't learn anything or change in any way possible. We aren't like the kids our age, we don't think like them, not anymore... we have matured so much, no one would ever tell we truly are just kids. We faced so many things, risked our lives so many times, we aren't normal teens. We are digidestined, and we must face the consequences, no matter what are. So it wasn't just a crush, I knew that very well. We passed so much together; I felt as if I was bound to you Matt in so many ways, that it scared me. Our fights, our argues, seemed to me like if they were just tying us together, making the relation between you and me look impossible, yet perfect. Even so, I still felt scared of being turned down. Ironic isn't it? I'm supposed to be the digidestined of courage, I fought with monsters, faced death itself... yet, I'm scared of facing a fourteen year old boy. I felt so pathetic; still I wouldn't let Agumon convince me of coming to the real world. He decided to leave the point there, knowing I would accept when I felt ready to do so. We dedicated our time to built our home perfectly, this of course, with out other digimon noticing it. We took our time in that; I needed some time to decide. So, we got ourselves to work, Agumon would go and get stuff we needed, while I'll be watching over the place. It would be less suspicious if the digimons saw another digimon instead of a human, especially when supposedly the chosen children had already left the digital world. It wasn't long before I found myself sad about everything. And every night, when I thought Agumon was sleeping, I would go outside the small grotto and sit under the stars. And then, I would find unstoppable the rain that flowed from my eyes, I felt so alone. Alone with out you guys, I felt no one except you could stop the rain that was pouring inside me, in my heart, in my soul. One night, when my eyes were flooded with tears, I felt Agumon's paw in my shoulder. I looked down, he called me, and I couldn't hold it anymore. I sobbed in Agumon's shoulder; he hugged me, and listened to all that was drowning me from inside. The next day, I woke up in Agumon's lap, and I made a decision. I would go to the real world; it was time to see you. I needed to see you. We waited until midday, then it was time. I concentrated myself hard, thinking of my room. Remembering every detail possible, trying not to forget anything. We were going there, 'cause I needed to disguise Agumon, in order to make him able to walk along the people with out causing hysteria. The portal appeared, I was going to enter first... I was nervous. Even when we knew I could do it, I mean create a portal when I concentrated hard enough, we only entered once into one of them. It was when we were brought back to the digiworld. So we weren't exactly sure if it would work again, mostly, because we were now going to the real world. I pulled my guts again, and stepped forward the portal, my eyes closed. Again the splashing feeling came and, as soon as it came, it disappeared. I supposed I had arrived to the real world. Still I had my eyes closed, no sound was heard, it was total silence. Slowly and carefully, I opened my eyes, just to find myself in where I've wanted to be: in my room. Happiness invaded me; the joy of being back home was burning me. I wanted to scream in delight, yell at the world that I was back. Still, I remained silent just to be wary, maybe there was someone else in the apartment. I wasn't sure if I wanted to let anyone see me yet. Agumon popped out of the portal right after, he too got happy to see I was back home. I jumped to the bed and hugged the pillows, smelling the scent of my house, feeling its softness. I decided I would take some of my clothes and change myself into them. The ones I was wearing were all dirty and a little ripped. I was looking through the drawers, praying that my mother hadn't thrown my clothes out when Agumon screamed. -"Tai! Look at yourself! You're changing!"- And it was true, I was changing, I felt myself doing so. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was growing, my nails, my body... It didn't change a lot, but it did change a little. Maybe it grew all it had to grow in all the time I was lost in that dimension and in the digiworld; I really don't know what happened, all I know it's that my body changed. I suppose we noticed it 'cause it happened all of a sudden, but it wasn't that odd; I mean you all changed, you just did it with time and not in one moment. I swear, that was weird, but even so, I felt relieved. I had thought I would stay like an eleven-year-old boy forever. After that incident, my body has grown normal, like everyone else's does. I saw how dirty I was myself, and decided to take a shower. But first, I had to check if there was someone in the house. Slowly I got outside the room, and silently I checked the house. There was no one; everything seemed to be fine. When I was entering the kitchen I got shocked at what I discovered there. I found a calendar with the date: it had been almost a year from when we were transported back to the digital world for the second time to defeat the Dark Masters. Exactly eleven months, one week and five days, that is the exact time which took me to return to the real world. I couldn't believe it at first, especially when most of that time we spend it in that weird dimension of data. With out wasting more time, I decided to take a shower now that I was sure there was no one in the house. While I took a long and relaxing shower, cleaning myself from all the dirt and relaxing a little after so long, Agumon was making us some lunch. I quickened my pace when I remembered that at any second Kari could appear or maybe even my parents. I dressed myself and noticed my clothes barely fitted me. Then I ran to look for some clothes Agumon could wear, once I've found some old clothes that disguised him perfectly, he placed them on. We ate quickly and ran out of the apartment. Before running out, I grabbed a notebook in which Kari had all the addresses of all of you guys. I'd seen it before, so I knew which one was. All I had to do was see if it had everyone's address there, it did. Also, I looked for the money I'd been saving, it was still were I'd left it: hidden beneath the bottom bunk. I took it, just in case. Luckily, we didn't met with anyone familiar when we got out. We walked through the city, trying to use the less populated streets. I still didn't feel like meeting you guys, I wasn't ready. For now, all I wanted was to see you. To make myself sure you were all ok. First, I went to TK's house, thinking that probably Kari was there too. Before we arrived at his house, I saw TK and Kari walking, Kari seemed to be crying; that worried me. I followed them closely, just enough to see where they were and distant enough to avoid being seen. You entered a small café; we followed inside and sat behind you in another table. Then I heard it all: Kari was crying because of me. She missed me; she blamed herself about my death. I felt terrible; it broke my heart to see her and to hear her in that state of depression. I was about to turn and hugged her begging her to forgive me for not showing up earlier, when she said she was happy that she was finally getting over it, she had almost forgotten it all... but that she still felt bad when she saw anything related to me. After I heard that, I became sad, because I thought that it would be better if she never saw me again... ever. I know it was stupid, how could it be better? But in that moment it seemed to be the right thing. I heard silently the rest of the conversation, that way I found out about Mimi moving away to America with her parents. I found out that Mimi, Jyou, Izzy and Sora were fine and so were my parents, but I couldn't find anything about Matt. We walked out of the café just like we came in, silently and carefully. TK and Kari didn't even notice us. So, Agumon and I got in our way to check on Matt. I was very nervous, but even so, I couldn't wait to see you. After a while of walking, again in the less crowded streets, we reached Matt's apartment building. How in the world would we find anything with out being discovered? I wasn't ready to face you, to talk to you... what would I say? What would I do? Even when I wasn't ready to face, I do was for seeing you. I had to see you; I NEEDED to see you. We sat in the sidewalk across the street, staring at the huge building, thinking of any way possible we could get information about you Matt. I knew for sure, that Matt would be alone. His father was always working, he had said that once in the digiworld. The notebook had the floor and the number of your apartment, all we had to do was get in. That of course, was the hard part. Then, I got a weird yet possible idea. I told Agumon and he agreed. Matt's apartment was on the fifth floor. We went inside the building; we used the elevator and got to your floor. We looked for your apartment number and once there, it was time to get to work. I tore off one of the notebook sheets and, with the pen I took from Kari's drawer, wrote a loving note directed to: the carrier of friendship... of course, Matt. The important thing about the note was that I had drawn the best I could, the friendship emblem. I folded it neatly, instructed Agumon on what he had to do and gave it to him. It was, well, it seemed to be an easy plan; I wasn't really sure. Agumon hid in the upper part of the stairs, while I knocked hard on Matt's door. I stuck my ear to the door, and when I heard Matt coming, I quickly slipped the note from underneath the door. After slipping the note, I ran to the stairs and jumped onto it's landing spot, in the middle of the 4th and the 5th floor. I heard Matt open the door, asking if someone was there. -"Hurry up Matt! The digiworld awaits!"-I yelled. I heard Matt calling my name. -"Tai? Tai is that you? Tai!"- I started running down stairs, I heard Matt running behind me, still, I had a lot of advantage on him. I could hear him running downstairs trying to catch up on me. He never did, I ran out of the building and into some shop that was near by. He never found me. I trusted that he had done what we needed him to do. He did. I saw him pass the store, and I ran again into the building. I took the elevator to his floor. There was Agumon waiting for me, inside Matt's apartment. In his attempt to catch me, he had left the door wide open. I had never entered his apartment, so I looked for his room, along with Agumon. Once we found it, we started to look for something that could tell us how he was. I looked at every inch of it, trying to keep it in my memory in order to return here again someday using the portals. I heard Matt enter the apartment, saying something about hallucinating stuff. Agumon and I quickly jumped into the closet, praying that he didn't need anything inside it for a while. I left the door barely open, in order to see him, that way I would be able to check if he was ok. He took a while in entering, and I had become desperate when he finally came in. My mouth fell wide open, both in astonishment and in shock. He was so beautiful, even more than when we were together in the digiworld, I couldn't help but drool. But I wouldn't be able to do so, I was in shock. His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying. He had a knife in his hand, even Agumon could tell what he was planning on doing. Agumon was about to say something, probably going to yell my name telling me to stop him, so I just placed my hand in his mouth. And signaled him to keep quiet. I hadn't planned that, so I didn't knew what did I had to do. I was trying to think quickly, I had to stop him; he couldn't kill himself. I needed him; only that I was too scared to admit it. I was about to jump out and discover myself to him when he said something out loud. -"I miss you Tai, and I can't live with out you. I can't live knowing that it was my fault that you died! That you died with out knowing that I love you too!"-He was about to cut his arm when I got an idea. I could stop him! It was risky, but I had to try, he had to stop his nonsense. -"I miss you too! It isn't your fault! And I know it, I love you too Matt..."-It was a faint whisper, but it worked. All I had to do was say it like a message from beyond. I tried to sound like that mysterious voice that had spoken to us in the data dimension. Matt dropped the knife looking confused and scared. He looked everywhere, and when he didn't see anything or anyone... he stopped looking. I thanked God that he didn't look into the closet. Just then, someone knocked the door. Matt went to answer it. I saw him pick the knife up and drop it into the kitchen's sink. I heard that the one in the door was Izzy. It was now or never, I jumped out of the closet followed by Agumon, I created a portal and headed back to the digiworld before Matt discovered us.  
  
~*ENDFLASHBACK*~ -"After that, I had constantly checked on you guys. Every three months in the time of the digiworld I would come and check on you all. Sometimes I came alone, but most of them I came with Agumon. It killed me to see you sad, still I thought it was better that way than having to face you and explain everything. It would be less painful for everyone; that was what I used to think. I suppose I was wrong. I'm sorry for causing you guys so much pain."- Tai paused and lifted his face, he had started to look down, feeling guilty for the pain of his friends and family. He then looked at his family, then at his friends. They were all teary, he HAD suffered as much as them. Maybe more. Tai kept speaking -" I'm sorry mom, dad, Kari. I love you guys; TK, Jyou, Mimi, Izzy, you're like my family too. We passed so much together I wouldn't ever think on hurting you. Matt, I love you, I'm sorry for all you suffered because of me. It was never my intention to hurt you."- Tai apologized, he felt so bad, he had caused pain when trying to avoid it. He looked at Sora, straight to the eye. -"I'm sorry Sora, I for being such a coward I hurt you guys so much I don't deserve your forgiveness, still, I'm here begging for it. I'm sorry, I really am, I wished I could change what I did; but I can't. Can you forgive me?"- Tai begged her. Sora's face was still showing a disbelieving look, yet her eyes had watered a little. She was struggling in the inside, her heart begged to hug her recovered friend, but her pride was hurt... and it was yelling at her to yell hurtful things to the chocolate eyed boy. Trying to avoid any bad moments, all she did was shrug and ran out of the apartment. -"I don't know anymore!"- She yelled as she ran out. Tai made an attempt to go after her but Mimi stopped him. -"Leave her, she needs time alone to think."- Tai nodded, Mimi continued. -"I'm sorry Tai, you suffered a lot just to save us. It doesn't matter anything we passed. It's ok now, you're back, everything is fine."- She hugged him. The others nodded, they were remembering the things that Tai had described...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ There, done! Was it good? Leave your comments! Sorry for the long delay... coming next: "Remembering you", the dds remember in their own P.O.V. Love and kisses! In case I take a lot to update, Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Enjoy your holidays, love.. Baby-chan ^o^ 


	11. Remembering pt 1

I'm afraid to say this had been done for a while, but I'm too obsessed with posting what I consider, and it often becomes a problem 'cause I can't seem to like anything. It's sort of a tic, I tend to re-write everything.

Anyway, going straight to the point, here's next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**

As I've been saying, it's not mine… It must be Mimi's, she seems to me like the one who owns it, go ask her :D

* * *

-"Leave her; she needs time alone to think."- Tai nodded, Mimi continued. –"I'm sorry Tai; you suffered a lot just to save us. It doesn't matter anything we passed. It's ok now, you're back, and everything is fine."- She hugged him. The others nodded; they were remembering the things that Tai had described...

****

**"Remembering you"**

_By Baby-chan_

As Tai finished talking, the others couldn't help the sudden rush of memories flooding them. It was like something started flowing inside them. Those events were not only fresh in Tai's memories, but in the other digidestined too. Kari and TK both flashed back towards that day in the café, where Kari had poured her heart in TK's arms.

"How could it be? How couldn't they see him? How could they've been so blind? How could HE be so blind? He was right there! Behind them! It was just so stupid when you thought about it. But of course he might know why he didn't notice someone listening, in fact, he didn't even notice if there were other people in the café that day. He was too busy trying to control his own personal demons as they assaulted him, in a huge attempt to spoil that small amount of courage he had gathered in order to satisfy the sudden urge he had been feeling a few days before. But even so, he should've at least noticed the brunette's bush-like hair… at least that! He couldn't believe it." TK was thinking. Sure, he had heard before a minimum part of Tai's explanation, but Tai hadn't told him that he had been watching them. Now that Tai told them the whole story, was when he realized that Tai had been there all the time, watching them, taking care of them.

Just like he had always done in the past.

He had always been their guardian, their own personal guarding angel that seemed eager to risk even his life if he needed to just to save one of them. That was what made him so special, and such a natural leader. It was easier to find Tai fighting to save someone else than his own self, good old Tai... he was truly one of a kind. Taichi Yagami, the all mighty fearless leader, that's what his brother used to hate and, at the same time, love about him.

And it was now, that he had listened to the whole tale, when he was sure that Tai couldn't possibly be lying. Not that he had ever doubted him, but this just proved how honest he was. And how true his story was too.

No one knew that they've been talking in that café, no one knew that Kari and he had been in that café at all. It was part of a little secret.

A secret, that TK thought it was only known by Kari and him.

But TK knew, by the look that Tai gave him, that he too knew something. That accusing look that Tai secretly directed towards TK as he explained that certain part of his tale was the very sign that he knew something else he hadn't told the others. It made TK remember what he had done that day, he couldn't help it, and a smile forced it's way into his face. Sure, he had been a bit of a jerk, but that jerk-like action, led him into so many good things. It took time, but it was all thanks to that. So, for him, it's was all worthy...

**FLASHBACK**

As they walked inside the small café, TK got the weird feeling that he was being watched, of course, he was too worried and in some way nervous so he shook it off immediately as pure illusions. He was assuming that it were probably his fears trying to make fun of him and of his nerves. He had been sure to bring Kari to a place where no other digidestined could be around, of course, both teens were alone. It was a small café, hidden at the farther end of the city, where only college students used to hang out and a few other random people. Discreet and cozy, it was the perfect place… just as TK had planned.

They sat down in the same side of the bench, and that made him a wee bit nervous, yet he tried to control himself. He needed to be concentrated into what he was going to say, he could spoil everything with just one mistake. He wanted that one day to be perfect, everything had to go like it was planned.

But for that to happen he had to be smooth and yet, at the same time, swift.

He hadn't planned the way Kari showed up at the appointed time back in his house, yet he was sure that he could manage it, even with his nerves the way they were. In some sort of way, he was kinda glad that she was in the state she was now: crying, because as he soothed her, he was able to start collecting the words he was about to say. He didn't want to rush into things, so he preferred to calm her down first.

The reason for her tears was the same reason that had been making her cry for the past months. The same reason that had torn his brother's heart and soul. And the same reason that kept every digidestined awake for months after returning from the digital world: Taichi Yagami's death.

The sacrifice that Tai had made for them had saved their bodies, but both their hearts and souls kept weeping for his loss at every single thing that would give a hint of his lost existence. Nobody had ever expected, as their journey began, that it would end the way it did.

But even now, almost a year after, the digidestined had somewhat closed the hole that Tai left when he died, everybody except his brother Matt and Hikari Yagami, sister of the deceased boy.

He had carried his brother's loss in his own shoulders as the older son had totally stopped living since the incident, needing constant supervision in order to keep him safe from his own self. No longer smiling, no longer laughing; he had become more cold and monotone.

So TK understood perfectly the way that the girl felt, as she had a closer bond with the brunet.

She had all the rights to be crying, soon her birthday would come, and it was going to be the first year she didn't wake up to see the grinning face of his brother.

He couldn't picture his life with out his own brother, so he couldn't really blame her for not letting him go.

-"It's not fair! He was so young."- She said between sobs, he had no answer to that. It was truly not fair. Instead of saying anything, he just opened his arms and she accepted the hug right away. -"I miss him so much Teeks, the house feels so empty with out him. We could've stopped it, I could've done something to help him, I should've… And I didn't help him… I couldn't… I… it's just not fair."-

What could he tell her? There were no words to say, nothing would erase the pain she was feeling, only time would help to soothe her, but it would always be present. The void would still be there, no matter how much time passed; you don't forget the ones that leave. With out even thinking, he placed his head on hers and sighed.

-"I know."- He whispered slowly, and he deepened the hug.

As the girl sobbed in his embrace, he couldn't help but smell her hair and remember the shaky feeling he always got when they were that close. The warmth of her skin always comforted him whenever he was down and now, he hoped he could do the same for her. Watching her cry was heartbreaking, but at the same time, breathtaking. She looked so beautiful, so innocent; TK couldn't help but stare at her openly, daydreaming of the things he had been so secretly wishing.

But as he let his dreams fly, he didn't notice that she stopped crying and was now looking at him. The girl had a confused look in her face, as she tried to guess what the blond could be thinking.

If she only knew…

-"Are you all right TK?"- She asked him, eyes red and puffy from all the tears that she had shed. He couldn't help but smile, even when she was the one that was depressed, she was worried about him.

-"Yes, how about you? Feeling any better?"- He asked her, still smiling. Kari just nodded as she rubbed her wet eyes.

-"Yeah, I think so… It's just that, it still gets me sometimes. And now with my birthday coming, I realized he's not gonna be there and it made me feel so awful. I never realized before that he's not going to help me blow the candles or that I won't get to see his poorly wrapped present hidden in the closet anymore."- She paused, it was hard for her, she use to think that those things were so common, but it was now when she realized how special they had been. A sighed escaped her lips before she continued. –"But I'm better now, thank you Teeks, for all. You really are my best friend, you always listen to my problems, and I don't know what I would do with out you."- She said with a small smile, TK only kept smiling. Even when he wasn't so sure if he smiled because she smiled or just to keep up the act.

Every time she thanked him for being such a great friend or every time she said that he was her best friend, he got a mix of feelings. He felt good because he was someone important to her and she trusted him, but sad because she only looked at him like a friend and no more. It hurt him to know he had special feelings for her and had to restrain himself from showing them.

Something was harshly pulled in his chest every time she said "friends". But her company was the best thing he had, and he was glad for that.

-"You know Teeks, I'm getting over it."- She said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. –"It'll hurt me forever, but the pain is giving in, it's not so hard now. I'm happy because you're with me, and I'll be able to keep on knowing I'm not alone. I'm not saying that I'm going to stop thinking of him, every time I see something that reminds me of him I feel a sudden pain in my chest, but I believe I'll be able to handle it. I have locked myself inside my bubble for so long I haven't noticed the changes that had taken place outside. I mean, I just found out about Mimi moving to America! Who would've thought about it? I never imagined that one of us would move away, and I can't be weeping anymore or I'll continue to lose important things like this. Besides, Tai wouldn't have wanted me to live my life suffering, what he did gave me the opportunity to realize how important is that we live life at full; I can't let his sacrifice be in vain. And that's what I'll do."- She said, as she rubbed her eyes dry, and smiled.

TK couldn't believe how much his little friend had grown since they came back. He was so amazed of the courage she was displaying now, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand up again to the world after losing someone so important to him as it had happened to her. He couldn't help but admire her more for this, and get this warm feeling inside of him again.

-"I'm so proud of you, I can't believe you're smiling fully again. It had been ages since the last smile I saw on your face. I promise I'll do whatever it's in my power, to keep you smiling like this for now on."- He said solemnly, and he was sure he would give everything he had to fulfill it. Kari giggled at this and smiled childishly.

-"_Pinky Promise_?"- She said as she extended her pinky finger, TK just rolled his eyes smiling and gave in.

-"_Pinky Promise_."-

Kari giggled again; she knew what TK thought about pinky promises: "stupid" he used to call them, even she thought about them as silly; but it was still a promise after all.

Good old TK, he never let her down in anything, he truly was her best friend. With out him, her world would be entirely dark; he had become the replacement for her brother's company. Yet, he'd never take the place Tai has in her heart. Because he still has it, even though he's gone.

TK noticed the sudden change in Kari's face; she was starting to think of Tai again. He didn't want her crying again, so he decided to change the subject.

-"I wonder how Izzy is taking this?"- He asked aloud, hoping to distract Kari from her sad thoughts. It worked. The girl looked at him with a confused face.

-"What?"- She asked, not fully understanding what TK was talking about.

-"You know, Mimi moving to America! You know they're going out… don't you?"- TK said, and by the look on the girl's face, she had no idea.

Kari's mouth was in a wide O, she had been missing so many things! She never thought that the world kept spinning whether she was joining the fun or not.

-"I… I… didn't know."- The girl said lowly. She felt awful; she had been inside her tiny "_Kari-land_" and neglected the fact that what she was doing was wrong. –"I've been so selfish, pushing everyone away and…"-She paused, looking away guiltily but before she continued TK cut her nonsense off.

-"Quit it Kari! You're not guilty of anything; we all understand why you are like this. It's not like everyday we lose somebody, you know you're not the only one who's like this, he still hasn't smiled at all. I don't know what to do to help him, please stop feeling guilty for something you aren't."- TK pleaded, a veil of desperation covering him. Kari knew well of whom was he talking about; TK's brother had not joined them in anything since that. Matt barely even went to school.

No smiles were seen on his pale face, his body had lost so much weight since they had returned, and his eyes were darker than before. Guilt was eating him; the pain was slowly killing his light.

They've all tried to help him, yet no one had been able to do anything. Not even TK.

That was a burden he had been carrying, not being able to help his brother was something he couldn't bare. Matt was as sad as she was, yet she was able to manage it with TK's help.

Kari then realized that even when he had someone else to help, TK had never left her side. Always being the helping hand she needed to stand up again. She couldn't keep giving him trouble, for him she would smile again. For him she would make aside her pain, and focus on helping others relieve the same pain she had felt.

-"I'm sorry TK, I won't do it again, I promise…"- The girl said shamefully, TK smiled.

-"Pinky promise?"- He said, extending again his pinky finger, Kari smiled widely. He always knew how to make her feel better.

-"Pinky promise."- She said, as she entwined the small finger into his. The smile still shinning in her face, no sad feelings left.

TK couldn't help it, and a sigh made its way through his lips. She looked gorgeous, every time she smiled his heart jumped and his face turned into a smile too. No matter if he was so angry his fists were clenched or if he was so sad his eyes were red with tears, he just HAD to smile.

Yet, what saddened him the most, was that he knew he stand to chance at all. She only looked at him as a friend, she had stated that several times before. Even so, having her near, feeling her skin next to his and knowing he could at least be someone in her life… was all he needed to get up in the morning and smile.

Kari noticed TK sudden thoughtfulness, and tried to guess again what could he be thinking, but just couldn't quite picture it well. He had been acting weird lately, or at least that seemed sometimes, maybe it was just her imagination.

But something was definitely different.

-"Hey TK… what'cha thinking about?"- She asked him, knowing TK the way she did, he would tell her if it was something important. The blond blinked once and smiled.

-"Sorry, got carried away by silly thoughts."- He paused, and he knew it wasn't a good answer so he just added a few more lines. –"I was thinking of Jyou, he has been so moody now that the time of choosing a career is near. He's so upset for not being sure if whether to study meds or being a lawyer… though I can't picture him in a suit carrying a briefcase."-

-"It must be tough, I still can't even picture what do I want to study either. Maybe I'll be a photographer or maybe I can be a teacher. Or a famous singer! I could even join Matt, invite Mimi and start a band!"- She said giggling. –"We could call ourselves: "The DigiKidz", our first hit would be Sing Along Gatomon!"- She said laughing, TK had to laugh too.

-"I don't know either, the only one that has his career chosen its Izzy: He's gonna be a computer genius! Maybe he'll start his own company and we'll all end being servants in his huge mansion filled with laptops and internet connections. Maybe he'll even marry Mimi and have kids super genius and fashion slaves… That would be something you don't see everyday."- TK said as he shook his head, but Kari wasn't thinking the same thing.

-"Poor Izzy, Mimi's leaving Japan… what's gonna happen between them?"- She said sadly, and the blond instantly felt bad for making fun of them. He couldn't picture life with out Kari, and they were only friends…

-"I don't know what would I do if that happened to me, I wouldn't feel complete at all if I lost that special somebody, I can't even picture life with out her."- He said sadly, and it was all true.

Kari looked at him oddly; she didn't know TK had someone… _had he?_ He had never mentioned anything, maybe she misunderstood. Yet she remained silent, not knowing what to respond to that. To her… who was her special someone?

TK decided that it was now or never.

He had to tell her, even when he was going to be turned down he didn't care. She had the right to know, besides, he was sure it would all come crashing down later if he didn't do things right.

-"I… I've been meaning to talk to you… about certain things."- He paused once she turned to look at him in the eyes, _why was it so damned hard? _–"I believe you have the right to know and… I decided finally to tell you."- TK said, looking away once he finished.

-"What is it Teeks?"- She asked him, already knowing it was something important to him from the very look in his face. When he didn't answer she tried to guess what it could be all about. –"Is that the reason for you acting so weird lately?"-

"She noticed… I can't believe it, was I so obvious?" TK thought; well, he had started something and now he had to finish it. 

-"Yes, I'm afraid it is."- He said sighing, well… _where to start? From the beginning of all I suppose_ –"I wanted to tell you something I've been thinking of lately, it's something that's bugging me awfully now and I want you to let me know what you think of it."- Well, he had started, now he couldn't back off…

-"Of course Teeks, you know you can tell me anything, I'll always try to help you in any way I can."- Kari said smiling, even when she really didn't know she had just made things harder. Now TK wasn't sure if it was a good thing to tell her, but he just had to take that weight off his chest or it would consume him.

But how could he tell her?

He looked down; clenching his fists, feeling so pathetic… how could he be such a coward? If he wanted to tell her so badly, why was it so hard to let the words come out? He could feel them, stuck in his throat, pushing one after the other, trying to brake free of whatever was pulling them back. He kept looking down; already knowing he was probably acting weird and that Kari would start getting weird thoughts. But he was so afraid, that he didn't know what to do.

He felt Kari move right next to him, and he saw her, from the corner of his eye. She was lowering her face so she could look into TK's eyes with out having him lift his face. She was now so close; he could feel her breathing in his ear. He turned to look at her; she was smiling kindly, as if she was encouraging him to speak out.

He really didn't even notice when did it all happened, he was just staring openly at her pink lips, imagining their taste, their texture. He didn't even realize when did he lean down, he just got the urge and stopped thinking.

It was then when he realized what he had just done.

He had suddenly pulled Kari's face into his, and kissed her. Kari was so surprised and startled by it that she wasn't even trying to brake free nor kissing him back. But that didn't matter, if he had spoiled everything, at least he would have the satisfaction of having a taste of her sweet lips. He closed his eyes, and deepened the kiss, now having both hands on her face. He pulled her hair softly and enjoyed the moment.

**-SLAP-**

Kari had finally reacted. TK's face was turned, he was left totally stunned.

-"What's wrong with you Takeru?"- She asked him loudly, standing up and grabbing her purse. But she seemed to be as stunned as TK 'cause she just stood there. Not knowing what to do. TK realized that he had to tell her, even if it meant only as an apology… but he had to give her an explanation of his actions.

-"Please! Don't go! Let me explain to you… I'm very sorry for that. Please, let me tell you what I've been meaning to."- TK pleaded, but Kari just kept silent, looking at him with confusion.

After a few seconds, Kari sat down again only now she was sitting across from TK. For the boy, those few seconds were the longest in his whole life.

-"You better have something awfully good to explain yourself…"- She just said. TK hoped he did.

Silence took hold of the moment, neither of them talked. Kari was waiting for TK's explanation, and TK had no idea from where to start. But once he lifted his gaze again, he saw Kari's anger flash a bit in her eyes and suddenly got worried. If she left with out him telling her, then it would be common knowledge in less than two hours. He had to tell her now.

Ok, then it was all or nothing…

-"You see… I've been meaning to talk about this with you, for a rather long time now."- He started, but before he continued, the girl spoke harshly.

-"You said that already twice. It's getting repetitive."- Sarcastic Kari was something most people didn't knew. Once she was mad, it was some sort of unspoken spell that she cast upon herself. She would become cold and rather cynical. Or sarcastic, depending on the person and/or depending on her humor. So he'd had to be rather careful on the way he spoke to her, because she could just get all fired up, if he messed up again.

-"I know… I'm just collecting my thoughts. I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't interrupt me. Let me say what I have to say, and then you can do whatever you want. Or say whatever you please."- He said, and she just nodded in approval. TK then sighed heavily, _ok then, time to start explaining Takeru_, he thought to himself.

-"I think it's already obvious why I did that."- TK started, not really knowing how he had gotten courage to speak in the first place. Kari only growled in response. He sighed and looked away.

-"I'm not going to look at you, or I won't be able to keep talking. You know I'm Hope, not Courage."- He saw Kari nod in approval and continued, -"Since we were in the digital world, we have been together, doing everything as a team. Maybe because we were both younglings or maybe because we were the younger brother and the younger sister of the two who were leading the group. Whatever reason it is, the point is, we've been through a lot together. You're my best friend, and my partner in mischief and laughter. I know this may sound corny or something alike, but since we were digidestined, I always looked at you and felt this special thing in my chest."-He smiled softly, a sad smile, and placed his hand in his chest. –"I thought it was because you were my best friend, actually, you were my first real friend. Other than my teammate, like the rest of the digidestined or my family like Matt, you were my real friend. I used to believe it was really because of the friendship bond that pulled us together, but as we returned from the digital world, you fell into despair and depression for Tai's death; and I found myself crying from desperation of not being able to help you. I felt so useless knowing you were sad and I could do nothing about it."- He looked down frowning, as he clenched his hands, his right hand still in his chest.

-"I started longing for your lost smile, and every time I saw you crying I just wanted to hold you so close until you realized you were not alone and stopped feeling that way. Then it hit me, hard and fast, realization dawned in me: I loved you. Much deeper than the love you have for your best friend, much different from the love you have for someone you consider family. I loved your smile; I loved your smell… I just loved you like I couldn't even imagine. That's why I promised myself to help you come out of that hole you had fallen. I just had to help you; you couldn't continue like that, harming yourself with the sickening blame of something you had not done! I couldn't stand it any longer!"- TK's eyes slowly were getting blurry and his voice somewhat different. Kari's anger started descending as she noticed these changes in the blond.

TK suddenly slammed his hand in the table. Eyes still fixed on the table, not wanting to look up and lose courage.

-"You couldn't do that; you couldn't let yourself die just like he was doing it! I had tried to help him come to the light but just couldn't… I didn't want to lose you just like I was losing him. I needed you so much to let yourself slip away like I've done with him. I needed your company to keep up smiling, and even when I knew that I wasn't anyone to you I couldn't just stand there and watch you how you stopped living. You had the most brilliant future waiting outside your door, and even when hardships had come to pass; it didn't mean you have to let yourself be pulled into the pit hole."- TK paused… his throat was sore for yelling so much. He lowered his voice as he continued.

-"I knew it was hard for you, but it was hard for me too. I was experiencing something alike; everybody had been affected by the incident… no one ever imagined someone of the group wouldn't make it back. But you, being the sister of the one who parted, made the pain you felt even stronger. But you know why I am saying that we experienced something alike, you know how things have turned out, it is as if he is no longer with us. And nothing I've done has helped one bit."- And Kari knew now, whom was he talking about, Matt of course. –"I can't bare losing you too, I know I should be cheering someone else too and trying to make him feel better, but I'm afraid to say I can't stay away from you any longer. You are a physical need now and a physical pain when you're away, and even when I'm not good enough for you, I… I… what I'm trying to say is… what I want you to know is that I…"- TK found his words hiding away from him, he couldn't find them… He needed to tell her how he felt for her, but what was stopping him? What could be holding him back? _Was it fear…? Fear from rejection? Could it be he was actually not brave enough to tell her…? _

He was still not looking up, instead he just looked down and lost himself completely, focusing so much in his thoughts and fears that he never saw how Kari stared at him oddly, as if she were afraid of the things he had to tell her.

Carefully, with out making any sound, she slipped her hand in her pocket and drew out a bill and left it on the table, TK never noticed how she stood up and slowly but carefully walked out of the café. She walked out fast and determined, not caring really where to go… only running away. Away from that haunting fear she knew so well, away from that truth she didn't want to hear… Away from the new coming pain.

It took a few minutes more for TK to gather up courage again to speak out his feelings and openly look up to see Kari's reaction, and when he was about to open up his mouth, a waitress came and shook him out of his bubble. She asked him if he needed anything else, and it was then when he noticed there was no one sitting with him in the table. He asked the waitress where had the girl sitting with him gone to and it was when he noticed the bill in the table and the pitying look the waitress was giving him. He gave the girl the money and ran out of the place, desperately trying to see a special brunette girl walking away, but he just saw ordinary people. No special girl was there, just ordinary people walking by… she had left him.

-"Is this how it's going to end? Why did she left like this…? Is everything over now?"- He sighed sadly and looked down; things hadn't come out the way he would've wanted them to. Now everything was lost… was it? _No, it couldn't end like this; he needed her so much to stop looking for her like that, to give up one her just that easily. So many things had they faced together, so many memories built by them both. He wouldn't let it end this way; she wouldn't run away from him. He would find her, no matter how long it took. She had to give him an answer_…

* * *

Actually, this chapter was far longer, but I can't find the perfect ending for the rest of it, so I just had to leave it there. This chapter's been done for about 5 months, and I can't find a suitable ending. I'm really upset about it. Hope you liked the first part.

Baby-chan


End file.
